love triangle
by kittybella
Summary: Komui loves Allen, but is unsure if Allen loves him back. His love is tested when a new exorcist is introduced to the order. Will Allen go for the newbie? Or Komui? a little yaoi. komuixallen allenxoc. read to find out more.and review, please!
1. Mission

Love triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man, If I did, Allen and I would be married and have lots of miniature mes an allens running around. Or else it would be a yaoi.

WARNING!!! MAJOR POSSIBILITY OF BEING A YAOI!!! IF NO LIKE, NO READ!!! thank you.

WRNING 2!!!! IF THIS FIC BECOMS A YAOI, IT WILL BE BETWEEN ALLEN AND KOMUI!!! IF YOU DO NOT APROVE OF THIS PAIRING, PLEASE DO NOT READ! I DO NOT WANT ANY ONE TO KILL ME FOR PAIRING THESE TWO UP!!! thank you

WARNING 3!!! I AM PARTIALY INSANE, IT IS A PROVEN FACT! PLEASE BE WARE! thank you

now please read and enjoy.

Chapter1, the mission

There was a beep on the intercom. "Allen Walker, please report to Komui's office. Allen Walker, please report to Komui's office."

The silver haired boy disposed of the remainder of his lunch and left for Komui's office. _Another mission, _He thought. _Well, it can't be too bad. They didn't ask for any one else. _Allen chuckled a little. This stopped when he realized that River and Lenalee could have found the other person for the mission. _If that's the case, I hope it's not Kanda... _He shuddered. Allen opened the door leading to Komui's office. Inside was only a huge mess, Komui and River. _So I'm going alone on this mission._ There was a pause. _The only question now is, is that a good thing or a bad thing? _The silver haired boy walked into the office, where he saw Komui sound asleep. Allen sweat dropped. River shook the head officer, saying his name. No response. River then hit Komui on the head. No response. He then shrugged and whispered something about Lenalee getting married. Komui shot up.

"LENALEE!!! WHY WOULD YOU GET MARRIED AND NOT TELL YOUR DEAR OLDER BROTHER!?!"

Both River and Allen had three sweat drops. Each. "Okay, two questions. First what's the mission? Second, Why am I the only one going?" Allen asked.

"To answer the first question, you're going to South Eastern America to fetch a new exorcist, and to answer the second, you're going to pick up a new exorcist, and you're the only one here at the moment."

"Oh..."

"We'll see you when you get back!"

With that, Allen nodded and left the room. Komui watched as Allen left the room. He sighed as he turned his chair around. He always worried for Allen's safety when said young teen was sent on missions, for there was always the possibility that he may never come back. He loved the young exorcist, but was unsure if Allen loved him back.

-In America-

In a small bedroom where a fifteen-year-old girl spent most of her time when not in school. The girl took out two pink candles and placed them in candleholders. She set them about a foot apart and tied them together with a red ribbon. She let them set for this night. For the following eight nights she untied the ribbon and moved the candleholders closer and lit the candles. On the last night, the ninth night, she moved them so that they were touching and when she lit them she let them burn themselves out. Once the candles burned out she untied the ribbon and kept it with her for protection as a love amulet.

_I hope this works and I can meet my perfect love, _the girl thought.

But little did she know, she would meet him sooner than she thought.

-End Chapter1-

So what do you think so far? Just so you know, the girl is the new exorcist (I know, Kinda obvious) and she's based after me(In a way). Yeah. I'm sorry this chater is so short. It was all I could think of at the time being. So please don't kill me for the length. Okay? Okay? I really don't want to die! If any thing, you can throw wads of garbage at me in the form of reviews! ... Don't mind me, I'm just partialy insane... And extremly bad at spelling. Please don't kill me for that either! I promise I'll try to do better! It will be all right, right? Please tell me it will be alright! All will be fine! Don't worry! ... I'm talking to myself again, aren't I? Maybe. Maybe it's just the shinigami that also happens to be my best friend. Or maybe I've been reading too much Death Note for my own good.( It can also make you go insane). This author's note is starting to get long and I'm rambling about nothing. So, next chapter, Allen meets the new exorcist. That is all I can tell you for now. Please review and continue reading! Well, I'm off.


	2. Kit Stanton

Chapter 2, Kit Stanton

Allen was walking down a road, looking for any sign of the exorcist that he was looking for. Not long after he came to a fork where the road turns into a forest. He heard a cry of someone invocating their innocence. "Found them!" Allen said, running in the direction of the cry. That direction was in the forest. Soon he stopped where the exorcist was, in a small clearing, an area compleatly void of trees. Allen found the exorcist, but he wasn't expecting the exorcist to be a girl. She looked around his age, maybe a little younger, but we are unsure. However, that was a matter to dicus later. The exorcist girl was surrounded by level one akuma.

The girl closed her eyes in concentration. Her anti-akuma weapon, a dagger, plit into two. She now had one dagger in each hand. It was then that the real action started. The akuma charged at the girl. The girl carged at the akuma directly in front of her. She stabbed the akuma in the direct center of the place where the belly would be (if akuma have bellies.) She then jumped up and did a back flip (in slow-mo) over the akuma behind her as it shot at her. The girl landed on her feet with the finesse of an acrobatic cat. She twirled on her toes and stabbed two akuma at once, tirled the other way and stabbed the same two. They, like the others, evaprated into thin air. she then turned to Allen.

"Are you an exorcist?" She asked.

Allen simply nodded as a response.

"Then help me!"

Allen didn't give it a second thought. He quickely invocated his weapon and ran in to help the exorcist out. Allen lunged at the akuma while the girl lunged at the other. Soon the two remaning akuma evaporated as the previous ones had. Now that the fight had been over, Allen could actualy get a good look at the girl before him. She had long red hair ((A/N: Think Gaara from Naruto)) tied off in two braids. Her eyes were a nice shade of hazle. She was wearing a sailor suit school uniform complete with knee-high socks, and brown lofers. She picked up her bag, which was resting on the roots of a near-by tree. She turned to face Allen.

"So, what's another exorcist doing in this neck of the woods?" She asked him.

"I was sent to retrieve you as my mission," Allen answered the question that was posed to him. "Now I have a question for you. What's your name?"

"Kit Elizabeth Stanton. Now tell me what your's is."

"Allen Walker."

Kit opened her bag and put her dagger inside then closed it. This made Allen wonder what all was in this bag. It looked like a simple school bag, but he highly doubted that it was school books.

"What's in that bag anyway?"

"Just a few things I would need to get by when running away from some place awful."

"What awful place were you planing on running away from?"

"Home."

"And how were you planing to do this?"

"Well, I went to school, from home, like I was supposed to, I didn't skip, school is now over, and I have no intention of returning home. That's all."

"Why would you want to run away from home?"

Kit looked at her feet as she twirled one of them in the dirt. She hesatated for a moment, trying to avoid answering this question. "Why don't we find a bench to sit on?" Kit changed the subject.

It was a good suggestion. Allen had been on his feet since he got to this place. He needed a place to take a rest. The silver haired teen had no objections to sitting down. ((A/N: He doesn't seem to have noticed that Kit changed the subject. Allen may be an idiot, but he's my idiot and I like him.)) "I'm good with that idea."

Kit smiled at this. "Well, let's go!" She grabbed Allen's wrist and led him out of the forest. _Well, he doesn't seem to notice that I changed the subject! He's a bit of an idiot for an exorcist, but he's a cute idiot. I think my spell worked! _Kit giggled lowely. Allen my be an idiot, but he's not hard of hearing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Just thinking of a joke I heard today," Kit lied. She knew she shouldn't lie to someone she just met, but since he came from an organization of exorcists, he was probably Christian or Catholic. Christians and Catholics don't really aprove of magick. ((A/N: Yes, I know that isn't a spelling of the word 'magic' you are used to, but it is a proper spelling.)) Kit herself wasn't either one. In truth, she didn't have a religion. She prefered to stay away from that sort of thing. Because of this, people at school thought she was a devil worshiper. She was far from it. She would rather conver to Christianity than worship tha devil. In truth, this red head was polytheistic. ((A/N: For you who don't know what polytheistic means, it means believes in more than one god/dess. You have now learned something new, Goddess forbid.))

Eventialy they found a bench in a near-by park. The two sat down. And it's not until now that we get to see Allen in Kit-vision. When Allen looked at her, she saw the boy's face as it normaly would look, with a pink backgrownd with red hearts and a border of red roses. When he smiled at her there was a twinkle on his teeth. ((A/N: abit dilusional, huh?)) Kit sighed like a girl looking at the class heart throb. The girl almost fainted at the sight. Sight of Kit-vision over. On to more important details of the story.

"Kit? Kit?" Allen was waving a hand infront of the daydreaming girl. "KIT!"

Said girl snapped back to earth. "Huh? What?"

"You were a little out of it."

"I was? How much?"

"Pretty out of it."

-Not too far away.-

"KIT! KIT! WHERE ARE YOU?" a worried father was looking for his daughter. He soon entered the area of the park that Kit and Allen were in. He took a quick glance around and saw the red head. With a strange boy. The father was now infuriated. He rushed over to where his daughter and this boy were sitting. As soon as he got there he grabbed kit by one of her braids and pulled her up.

-End Chapter2-

Well, what do you think? The being found by the perental units was the idea of Demon's Sinner. I actualy know this person in real life and am quite good friends with them. Any way, yeah. I would have gotten this chapter up sooner, but my computer was being all emo and it didn't want to open the file, so I had to delete it and rewrite it... sigh That was quite tedious, having to rewrite this chapter because my computer was being emo (no offence to those of you who are emo!) I really need to stop letting Sasuke go around my computer... He's the one messing it up, I just know it. 0h t4h l337/l/355! Sorry there. Having a total l33t moment th3r3. h3r3 3y3 go 4g4in. 3y3 n33d 2 5top. p3opl3 c4n't ll/l/D3rs74nd /l/l3. okay I'm done with the l33t thing. Yes, I have to spell 'l33t' l-3-3-t. That's the proper spelling of the word'l33t.' If you don't believe me, read Megatokyo by Fred Gallagher. And if you have trouble finding it, it's in the manga section of your favorite bookstores! Well, I'm rambling about nothing again. So bai-bai!


	3. father and daughter

Chapter 3, Father and daughter

Kit was looking into the eyes of the man that picked her up from the bench, fear was laced in her eyes, a drop of sweat fell from her forehead to her chin.

"Kit Elizabeth Stanton. Who the hell is he?" The man asked Kit.

_uh-oh, middle name! _was all that was going through the girl's mind.

The man yanked at Kit's braid. Hard. Kit gasped in pain. This sound caused Allen to stand from his sitting position.

"Answer the question. NOW!" the man ordered.

"He's no one Daddy! I just took a seat on this bench and he happened to sit there too!"

Did Allen just hear Kit correctly? Did she just say 'Daddy?' The silver haired teen's head was spinning with confusion.

"If he's no one, then why were you talking to him?"

"We were just exchanging small talk, Daddy! Nothing more than a pleasent 'how do you do'!"

"I've got one more question for you. Why are you an hour late from comming home?"

"I had after school study hall!"

"I find it hard to believe that you would stay after school to study. You are more of the detention type."

"But it's true! The whole class stayed! It's because the whole class failed the most recent test!"

"Well, I'm still taking you home, missy!" The man started walking off with Kit in tow, still holding on to her braid. He turnned to face Allen after taking a few steps. "And you stay away from my daughter. _Or else!_"

Allen knodded, saying that he won't. The silver haired boy was scared of what this man would do to him if he didn't.

Allen sighed in relief when he saw that Kit's father was out of sight. Then he cursed at himself for letting the exorcist get away that easily. Well, better her father than an akuma, right? It could have been worse, Kit could have been killed by the akuma that had attacked her earlier in the day. He sat back down on the bench, braught a hand bown his face and looked at the seat next to him and saw...Kit's bag. She forgot her bag. Well, judging from how her father dragged her away, it's more like she didn't have time to retrieve it.

Allen grabbed the bag and started running in the direction that Kit and her father went. He thought it would be better for him if he followed them to their house before he returned the bag. He would then leave snd spend the night not to far from there. He had a feeling that Kit would try to do the same thing tomorrow. So he would just wait for Kit. Or maybe he could some how convince Kit's father to alow him to take her to the head quarters.

Then it dawned on him. He could use the phone and call Komui. He'd be able to convince Kit's father to alow Allen to bring Kit to the Black Order's H.Q. This plan just might work.

They were now at Kit's house. The father and daughter entered the house. Allen, however, watched from behind a tree not too far away. The house was near a forest. Allen wondered if it was the same forest that they faught the akuma in. He waited a few minutes before comming out from behind the tree and knocking on the door. It was answered by Kit's father.He gave Allen a look.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to return your daughter's bag. She left it on the bench at the park."

Kit's father took the bag and tossed it at Kit. Said red head caught it clumsily. The man then started to close the door in Allen's face.

"WAIT!" The door halted. "I need to use your phone. To call some one."

The father gave Allen a look. He sood there with the door open for a moment before letting Allen in.

"The phone is in that room. Make it quick." Kit's father pointed to the living room.

Allen knodded and walked to the phone. He picked up the reciever and dialed the number of the H.Q. He let it ring until some one picked up.

"Hello?" It was Komui. The person that Allen needed most in this situation.

"Hi, Komui."

"Allen! Good to hear you! Did you get the exorcist?"

"Well, sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well, I found her, but the only problem is perental units. The father won't alow me to bring her."

"Did you just say 'her'?"

"Yes. Why?" Allen heared a 'Shit!' in the background. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! Just don't let her seduce you. There should be a ship to get you tomorow. Both of you need to depart on it. The ship will leave some time around six P.M."

"Okay. Now I just need you to convince Mr.Daddy to alow me to bring the exorcist."

"Okay, hand the phone over to him."

Allen removed the reciever from his ear. "The head officer would like to speak with you." He handed the phone to Kit's father.

After a while, the phone was hung up. The parental unit took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of doing things to my daughter. I just didn't understand the whole exorcist thing until that man on the phone explaied it to me." Here he bowed. "My daughter can go with you."

Allen knodded. "Thank you, Sir." He bowed.

Kit, however, Jumped up. "YAY!"

They both looked at the girl. Allen seemed startled, while her father gave her a look that was more like 'you lied about him!' Kit returned their looks with an apologetic one. Kit's father then turned to Allen.

"So, you're suppossed to leave tomorow?"

"Yes. Do you mind if I stay here? I don't have any where else to go."

Kit's father looked at his wife. "Where would he sleep?"

"He could sleep in my room!" Kit offered.

"No!" both parents say in unison.

"Why not?" Kit whinned.

"You know very well why!"

Allen wanted to stop this family quaril. He didn't like it when people faught like this.

"I could sleep on the couch if you don't mind. I don't need anything fancy."

"Well, I guess that'll work."

Since the sleeping arrangements were done, Kit volunteered to make dinner. It was some of the best spaghetti Allen had ever eaten. The Stanton family was pleasently suprised that they didn't have any left overs. It was pretty shocking to see how much Allen could eat.

-End chapter3-

Well, that's that. I know you all want some lemony action. But don't rush me.I promise there will be a lemon. Not necessarily a yaoi lemon, tho. Gomen nasai! Please don't kill me just because it's not yaoi! Well it's not yuri either, so don't kill me over that. Please! Any way, I think this chapter was the fastest I've ever conpleated! Only one day to type! I probably would have finished faster if my sister was playing Okami in the background. Oh well. C'est la vie! Besides, It's kinda my fault 'cause it's my game and I gave her permission to play it. And maybe if I wasn't listening to music I like to sing to. Because for some weird reason, I can't write and sing at the same time, 'cause when I do, I start writing the lyrics of the song rather than the story. Oh t3h l33t/I/355! 17'5 k1ll1/I/g m3. Ooh, pop feel good. Yes, I am aware of how ranom that was. I am a random person whom is starting to ramble about nothing, making the A/N long so my chapter is longer. When I say that, I mean that the pages are longer and there are more words. Now, please read and review! Laters!


	4. on the ship

Chapter 4, on the ship

Kit and Allen waved good bye to the red head's family. The father of the girl was crying at he loss of his eldest daughter. They were sad at this loss, but at least she wasn't dead. They'd be able to see her again. Maybe... She was just going to work for people who were saving the world. It was for the best that Kit was going. But the man she was born to would miss her more than anything.

Any way, mushy dad-losing-daughter moment over. On to more important parts of the story.

"Hey! There's a pool! Let's go swimming, Allen!" Kit was excited as ever to finally leave the place she had once called home. It was nice to get away from her demanding step-mother.

Allen smiled at Kit's goofiness. She just left her home behind and she would rather swim than feel sad. This girl was deffanitaly the strangest one the silver-haired boy had ever met. "Alright. But I don't have any swiming truncks."

"They probably have some in the locker room that you can use! Besides, we're the only ones here! Other than the captain and crew!" Then kit pouted and put her hands on her hips. "I just don't under stand why we have seperate rooms..." she said to herself.

Allen sighed with frustration and sweat dropped. This girl was either wanting some boy-on-girl action with him or she was stupid. probably a mixture of the two. That is all he could think of. Just why this girl would want to share a room with him. Maybe she just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe she liked him. It was hard to tell. Especialy to Allen, who knew almost nothing when it came to the minds of girls. It wasn't his fault, he's just never had much experience when it comes to girls.

"Allen, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to get changed?" Kit asked the boy as she went to her room to change into her bikini. It was purple and blue with little ties on the hips. It also came with a matching wrap for her waist. She also took her hair out of the braids that they were normaly in and let her hair fall loosely on her back, it was slightly wavey from being in the braids.

When Kit got to the pool she saw that Allen was already there.He was wearing a pair of black truncks with red and blue hibiscus ((A/N: Please excuse spelling!)) flowers and a matching Hawaiian shirt. We are now back in Kit vision. Allen brushed his right hand through is hair, he was standing infront of a pink background with red roses all over the place and when he looked at Kit his eyes twinkled. It was a total shojou sight.

"Kit, are you okay?" Allen asked. "You're staring in a really strange way... It's kinda creeping me out."

Kit snapped back to earth. Kit vision is now over once more, we return you now to our normal vision. Thank you for your cooperation.

"Oh, sorry! You just look so... you look... you're hot!" Kit fumbled for words that didn't form right in her mind.

Allen smiled in the goofy way he generaly does. Now to enter Allen vision.Kit's eyes were very bright and bubbley. And when she shook her head to get a strand of hair out of her hair, it was in slow-mo. This was very attractive to the silver haired one. Allen shook his head to clear his mind of the image.

"Can we just swim?" Allen asked, effectivaly confusing the girl in front of him.

"What was that about?" Kit asked back.

"Nothing! I just wouldn't mind getting in the pool!"

Kit smiled at this. She had been wanting to swim too. Probably to show off her skills in the pool or to impress Allen at how well she could swim. This would be the perfect time to do that. The red head walked up to the diving board. She removed the wrap around her waist and placed it on one of the pool side chairs. Kit walked to the edge of the board. She jumped once, then twice, then dived into the pool in a front flip, doing so in a very cat-like manor. She hit the water with a splash and came up for air instantainiously.

"So, how was that?" Kit asked Allen, curious as to whether or not that was impressive to him.

"That was cool!"

"Thanks!" Kit giggled, tredding water. "Well, aren't you going to come in too?"

"I'm getting there, keep your top on."

Allen didn't know how to do something like what Kit did, so he opted for just simply a canon ball, hitting the water with a ginormus splash. Much bigger than Kit's. Not long after this, the two just swam around and had lodes of fun. This sort of thing went on for two more days. They had plenty of time to do this sort of thing. They were on a ship from America to England, they would have maybe a mounth or so before they reached their destination. Then, one night, after dinner, Kit invited Allen to her room.

"But, won't your dad get mad if he finds out I was in your room with you?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him! Or us for that matter."

Allen sweat droped. He hoped that he would live to see another day, and that he probably wouldn't if Kit's father found out about this little relationship they had built over the past few days. Kit led the silver haored boy to her room by the wrist. She led them through the door, locking it behind them.

Kit giggled in an adorable manor of seduction. It actualy kind of worked too. Allen felt his heart flutter. Kit walked tward the the male teen in a seductive, sexy way.The silver haired boy felt his face flush as Kit placed her lips over his, probing the moist cavern of the boy's mouth with her tounge, exploring around, memorizing every taste and feeling of Allen's mouth. Allen kissed back, the couple's tounges dancing together in a playful waltz. Kit backed the two to the red head's bed ((A/N: Rhyme not intended.)) The two broke away for a moment to catch their breath, now on the bed. Kit had straddled the older exorcist ((A/N: He's about three mounths older. I'm not sure.))

"Kit... Are you sure we should be doing this?" Allen asked the girl sitting eroticaly on his hips.

"Yes. I am." Kit stared into the face of the boy she was sitting on top of. Her eyes moved to look at his eyes. They were full of mixed emotions. Confusion, want, and a hint of lust. This caused the girl to smile. "I want you... I want you to have me." Her voice had taken a more sirius-than-normal tone. Allen found it pretty sexy, caysing his face to turn a bright shade of red. "I want you to have my pretty pettles."

The red head started by taking her hair down from her braids, letting her hair fall on her back in a wavy mess. She then proceeded to unbutton Allen's Black Order's coat, frowning at the shirt that lay benieth. Kit soon relieved him of that too.

Kit, very suddenly, left the lap of the older exorcist to grab something from her luggage bag, bending over to where Allen could see her ass under her pleated mini-skirt. She had done that on purpose. The younger female exorctist straitened up after finding what she was looking for, turning to face a scarlette-faced Allen. Kit walked back to the topless, nowsitting up, male on the bed wit ha bottle of _something_. Allen couldn't quite tell what it was.

Kit had once again straddled the silver haired one, whispering in his ear seductively, "You seem alittle stressed. you need a massage." The red head then opened the bottle and poured a portion of the liquid-like contence in her hand. She started rubbing the cool liquid accross Allen's chest while reciting. "Dreamy and loving spirit of romance, come and play here, with me dance!" The liquid was now verified as massaging oil. Scented massaging oil. It smelled of lemon rind, orange, vanilla, and roses. This scent had a warming effect on Allen, sending a comforting heat throughout his body. Or maybe it was Kit's hands moving in small circular motions on his pale chest. Either way, it was a nice feeling. Suddenly Kit stopped, causeng a cry of protest to emerge from Allen's mouth.

"I need to get to your back. But I can't if you're lying on it."

As if on cue, Allen flipped over so Kit could easily get to his back. _Good boy_, Kit thought and smiled. She started rubbing the oil all over Allen's back, working her relaxing/hypnotising magic on the boy. The young girl started where she could tell Allen needed it the most, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Allen sighed happily as Kit was getting just the right spots on his back. "zhat feelsh shooo goood!" the silver haired on purred, unable to control his mouth properly from the sheer pleasure of the massage.

"It's supposed to, silly!" Kit regained her goofiness, but only for a moment, then she went back to her sexy and sensual mode. A moment passed and Allen motioned for Kit to stop. "But, I thought you enjoyed it. Why do you want me to stop?"

"I loved the massage, but, I think you need one too. It's your turn for a massage from heaven."

Allen was now sitting up in the bed. He started unfastening the buttons on Kit's blouse, revieling her sun-tanned, yet still pale, chest ((A/N: It was totaly pale before the two got on the ship and swam every day.)) The silver haired teen took a moment to stare at Kit's- small and almost flat- clevage, his cheeks turning a fair shade of pink.

"Do you like what you see?" Kit asked. As an answer, Allen only knodded. Kit smiled. "Would you like a batter view?" she asked. Allen knodded once more. "Alright. I'll give it to you." The red head reached behind her back and uncliped her bra and removed the white cloth, exposing her small, soft breasts. Allen stared longer, his face going from pink to red. Kit waited silently for a moment as Allen could only stare at Kit's chest. "Well!"

Allen snapped back to earth. "Oh! Right! Massage!" He thought for a moment. "Should I use that oil?"

Kit gave the boy a look that said,"What do you think, doofus?"

Allen shrugged and layed Kit down on the bed, grabbing the bottle of oil afterwards. He started rubbing it on Kit's exposed chest and torso, lingering on her breasts for a while, loving how soft and silky they felt. Kit let out a soft moan as Allen gave a gentle squeeze to one of the girl'smoderatly sized breasts. The red head lifted her head off of the pillow to kiss Allen deeply, their tounges dancing together playfuly. This caused Allen to compleatly forget about giving Kit a massage. He imediatly went to remove the girl's pleated mini-skirt, then her panties following that.

Allen broke away from the kiss to stare at the naked figure beneath him. He trailed kisses from Kit's neck all the way down the girl's body, lingering on her breasts once more, licking, sucking and nipping at the two beautiful mounds. This caused more moans of pleasure to escape from Kit's mouth. Allen could now taste the flavor of the massage oil in his mouth. Allen then moved down to Kit's stomach, dipping his tounge in her navel. This caused Kit's back to arch as she let out a strange soung that was part moan, part giggle and part squeek. This sound amused Allen, so he continued playing around with Kit's navel.

"Allen... Th-that tickles... Stop!"

Said boy did as Kit asked and moved even lower to the girl's unmentionable place. As he licked this area, Kit let out louder moans than before. She arched her back and threw her head back in sheer pleasure. When she could, all Kit could see of Allen was his head bobbing up and down between her legs.

"Allen... Stop play... playing ... Ah-around... like th-that! I'm.. I'm getting over excited!"

Allen raised himself to his knees, showing the constriction in his pants. "You think you're the only one?" Kit smiled and pulled herself up to Allen's lips once more to kiss him deeply. She reached for the button of his pants, then the zipper, and pretty soon he was shed of the clothing, his boxers were the next victim. Kit then layed back and let Allen take controle of her. The silver haired boy thrusted gently into Kit's relaxed body. She still let out a scream of pain, though.

"Kit, you should relax."

"I am relaxed, dumbass! It's just my first time, so of corse it's gonna hurt weather I'm relaxed or not!"

Allen sweatdropped. "Well, this is my first time too!"

Because of Kit's reaction to Allen entering her, he had ceased movement, patiently waiting for Kit to adjust to him. Kit thrusted her hips. Allen took that as a hint to continue. For the first few minutes it was all pain and extremaly uncomfortable, but as they progressed, all pain washed away, and it was replaced by pure bliss. Kit unscrunched her face and moans escaped from her mouth. This was more like music to Allen's ears.

Kit moaned Allen's name as he started to speed up. Kit started pumping in time with Allen's thrusts. Soon they were both moaning with pleasure.

"I can feel it coming soon," Allen moaned.

"Then keep going until it does!" Kit responded.

Allen hit his climax inside Kit. They both moaned one last time before Allen colapsed on the bed next to Kit.

"That... was... great," Kit said in between pants.

"Yeah," is all Allen could say.

Kit snuggled up Allen's chest as she became envaloped in the boy's arms. The two had fallen asleep that way.

-End Chapter4-

Okay, how was that? It was my first hentai lemon. I normaly do yaoi lemons, so I wouldn't know how I would do. Please tell nothing but the truth in your reviews! I will very much apreciate it! Thank you and I will see you later!


	5. the rest of the voyage

Chapter 5, the rest of the voiage

The next morning, Kit woke up early. She felt nauseous and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She had barely made it to the toilet when she puked. This was strange. Kit wasn't one to get sea sick. If anything, the gentle rocking of the ship was calming to her. But not today. Not now. Not as her stomach emptied in a very uncomfortable manor. She'd never felt this sick in her life, not even with one of those one day bugs that cause you to puke every time you move.

It was getting to a point where Kit wanted Allen there with her. To reassure her. To tell her every thing will be fine. To comfort the spontainiously sick girl. But alas, Allen was still in bed. This would never help the poor girl get through this strange sick spill.

In Kit's cabin, Allen woke up early to find that Kit was no longer sleeping next to him. This scared Allen. Was Kit the type to sleep with you once, then run off? The silver haired boy hoped not. He got up and pulled his pants over his legs. He went looking around for the red head. When he got near the bathroom he heard the sound of someone having a puke fest.

"Kit..."

Allen went into the bathroom. He found the missing girl puking into the toilet. Allen went to her side and did his best to comfort her. Kit stopped puking for a bit. She wiped the last of the vomit from her face and turnned to Allen.

"So, you finaly get here?" The red head was about to get up when she vomited into the toilet once more. She was sure she was in a living hell now.

Allen placed a hand on Kit's back and the other on her shoulder. He started rubbing her back in a failed attempt to help her feel better.

When Kit finally finished being sick she passed out on the floor from exhaustion. Allen looked at the girl's face. She was paler than normal due to the emptying of her insides. She was still beutiful, despite the sickely look on her face. This made the female exorcist seem more weak and fragile than normal. Allen lifted her from the ground as carefully as possible, fearing that if he dropped her she'd shatter into a million tiny peices like a glass doll. This thought was uncomforting to the silver haired boy.

Allen had carefuly placed Kit in her bed, placing the blanket over the poor girl. He looked at the clock on the bed-side table. It said 4:30 A.M. Allen shook his head at how early it was. He carefuly climbed in ben, hoping that his presance would help her feel better. kit turned over in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Allen, embracing him like a teddybear. This caused Allen to smile. At least she felt weel enough to cuddle him. With that, Allen placed his arms around Kit and closed his eyes to sleep.

----------

Kit woke up to the sound of a bell ringing. She climbed out of her bed, wondering why she felt so weak. Then she remembered the night before, and the reason she woke up early. This set off her gag reflexes again, but she didn't have anything left in her system to up-chuck.

The red head wondered why Allen hadn't been there when she woke up. This question was answered when she looked at the clock. Nine A.M. Allen was probably eating breakfast. This made Kit smile. She quickely washed up and went to breakfast.

When Kit entered the gally she wasn't supprised to fing Allen gorging himself out on pancakes, porage, toast, and grits. Kit sat down in her spot, but the thought of eating wan't very apealing to the girl. Allen paused in his eating to look at Kit, porage sticking to his right cheek.

"What's wrong Kit? Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just not hungry," Kit lied, showing Allen a forced fake smile. Allen seemed to believe her, for he went back to eating breakfast. But Allen knew something was wrong.

Eventualy, Kit's hunger got the best of her and she eventualy ate a piece of toast and a small bowl of grits. Kit's behavior was like this all day. Allen found it really strange that Kit didn't want to swim. She just sat back and watched Allen.

Then dinner came. Kit was more willing to eat at dinner than she was at lunch, and she was more willing to eat at lunch than she had been at breakfast. But she still woke up early every morning and vomited in the toilet for a while then passed out on the floor from exhaustion. On some of these mornings, Allen would come into the bathroom and comfort her and carry her bac kto her bed. Allen just hoped that what she had wasn't contagious. But the poor simple minded boy didn'y know that he was the one who did this to her.

Eventualy one day, Kit's appetite came back. But she was eating some of the wierdest things you could think of. Like chocolate bars covered in whipped cream. Or mixing pickles and popcorn. Or puting maple syrup on spaghetti. These strange cravings were kind of creepy to Allen. This was strange for the boy, considering he is the world's biggest food junkey. Then Kit started to swim with Allen again. Everything seemed back to normal. Except for the part where Kit still vomited for the remainder of their voyage, and even after the trip was over.

-end chapter6-

So, what do you think? Yes, I know it's short, but hey. It's all I could come up with. My muse has gone on vacation to Japan without me. Neko-chan can be evil sometimes. Or maybe the rabid-plot-bunny has either lost it's case of rabies and has died. Well any way. I won't be able to update a often as I have been any more. Report cards came out last week and I'm failing three classes, so, yeah, we know where that leads to. That and I also do not have access to a computer every other week, which means I can only post once every other week. Sucks, ne? Yeah. Anyway, Next chapter, we're FINALY having the Komui-on-Allen action we've all been waiting for! And it includes bondage too! drools Well, untill next time!


	6. night with Komui

Chapter 6, night with Komui

Kit and Allen finaly arived at the Black Order's H.Q. It had been about a mounth or two and Kit already suspected what was wrong with her. She just wanted to confirm it. Allen, however, needed to take Kit to see Komui, so Komui could take her to see Hebraska to get her synchronization rate checked. As the silver haired boy thought, it was pretty good. Then Kit asked Komui if she could meet his sister (Komui said something about Lenalee to Kit before getting her innosence checked). The Chinese man complied.

"I have something I would like to test," Kit said to Lenalee when they were in a different room than the men.

"Okay, what kind of test?" Lenalee asked. As an answer Kit only blushed and looked at her feet. Lenalee could practicaly read her mind. "Oh, my god! You mean? You? And Allen?" After that she squeeled and hugged the poor girl around the neck. "Yeah, we need to get you tested right away!" Lenalee grabed Kit by the wrist and dragged the American to her room. "So, why do you have any suspitions that _that_ has happened to you?"

Kit continued to stare at her feet for a moment before answering. "Well, it all started one morning when I woke up really way early and puked all sorts of crazy-like. For no reason! Then, well, I missed one of my periods when I should have not missed it. And then came eating some really way strange things. Like maple syrup in spaghetti."

Lenalee smiled. "You defanitaly need this test alright!" She handed Kit the test she had in her hand. "Just go into the bathroom there and follow the directions on the box. It's as simple as that."

"Okay. And thank you!" Kit then went into the bathroom.

---------

Allen dried his silky silver hair with a towell of matching color. He had finished taking a bath and was walking back to his room wearing only his pants and the white towell that was now draped around his neck. The door clicked closed behind Allen after he walked through the door to his first ever permanent home. He flopped down on the bed, letting out a sigh of exauhstion. The silverhaired boy was more than ready to doze off to sleep. Allen closed his eyes. He shifted his position on the bed, making it more comfortable for him.

Then there was a mysterious sneeze. It came out of nowhere.

"Bless you," Allen instinctively said to the person that sneezed.

"Thank you," Komui responded to Allen. "Oops." Komui didn't mean to do that. His manners had gotten the best of him. Allen's eyes poped open.

"Head officer! What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh... nothing! I just wanted to ask you, did you let her seduce you?"

Allen was probably more confused now than he had ever been in his life. "No. I don't think I did."

Komui smiled creepily. "Good. Good." Allen cocked his head to the side like a coffused puppy dog and blinked a few times like a conffused anime character.

"Okaaaayyy...Why is that good?"

"It just is."

Komui then proceeded to climb onto Allen's bed. He placed his lips over Allen's in a gentle sort of a way, nothing too big or too soon. Komui didn't want to scare the boy away. Komui pulled back from the kiss and took a moment to stare at Allen's face. It had a look of confusion mixed with a hint of lust. This was a look that Komui liked, so he placed his lips over Allen's once more. This time he begged Allen for entrence by licking the other's lips. Allen, however, didn't understand this gesture, thus his mouth stayed closed. Komui bit the younger boy's lip to gain entrance when Allen gasped from the pain. Komui let his tounge roam around for a while, learning the feeling and memorizing it. The two broke away, panting for air, trying to catch their breath.

Allen was now under Komui's spell. That kiss was better than Kit's. And Kit's kiss was pretty good. Now knowing the level of kiss, Allen wondered how good Komui's touch was. This time Allen went to kiss komui, signaling that he wanted to go farther. Go to another level. But to make sure Allen didn't get away too early, Komui placed a pair of hand cuffs on Allen's right wrist and a bar on the bed post. This scared Allen a bit. He wondered why Komui did this to the boy. But that question would be answered soon. Very soon. So soon Allen would probably get the creeps from it. Or maybe he would have a heart attack. Anyway, back to story.

Komui started by removing his own coat and shirt, revealing for the first time EVER Komui's lean, pail chest. Allen was almost set to drooling. _Is that what Kit saw when she was looking at me?_ Allen thought._ If so, that's hot! This is so hot! _Allen's face had gained a low blush. Komui liked this blush. He wanted Allen to blush even madder than that. That would be something to drool about. Making Allen blush like a young little virgin.

_He is a little virgin!_ Komui thought. He didn't know about the voyage on the ship. He didn't know that his virginity now belonged to Kit, and that Kit's belonged to him. Allen was probably better off that way. And that's the way it was going to be... for now anyway.

Komui now begged for entrance into Allen's pants. But he didn't waid for the younger's permission to remove them. Komui then proceeded to compleatly strip both of the two males. He held up three fingers infront of Allen's face. "Suck on them, and make sure they're thoroughly covered in saliva, they won't fit well otherwise," Komui said, sticking the fingers in Allen's mouth. That last statement put a little worry into the silver haired boy's mind. The fingers wouldn't fit well _where_? Allen relesed the fingers when they were quite well covered in his own spit. "This may either hurt or feel really weird." With that the Chinese man shoved his index finger into Allen. Komui was right. It felt really weird. Komui didn't see any signs of Allen being in pain, so he alowed the second digit to enter Allen's body. This time Allen winced with pain. Komui didn't let this go unnoticed. He paused a moment, letting Allen get used to the feeling. Once the look of pain in the boy's eyes was gone, Komui then proceeded to make a scisoring motion with his fingers to stretch out the boy. After a while, Komui added a third and final didget, and still continued with the scisoring motion. The fingers left Allen when Komui thought Allen was stretched out enough. The raven haired man then positioned himself ontop of Allen, placing the younger boy's legs over his shoulders. "This may hurt a little at first." Komui then thrusted inside of Allen, causing the silver haired boy to scream out in pain.

"A little? That didn't hurt a little! That hurt a lot!"

"I'm sorry, Allen! Please bear with me. I swear it will feel much better later."

"Alright, get on with it! I want it to feel better!"

"As you wish." Komui then continued to thrust inside the silver haired boy. Komui had been right. Soon the pain was washed away by pure pleasure, pure ecstacy. Komui continued to thrust inside Allen, going in and out, in and out as Allen started to moan. Loudly. This was music to Komui's ears. This was what he wanted to hear from Allen's mouth. This caused Komui to moan too. But Allen was the louder of the two, hands down.

Soon they both came in unison. Komui colapsed on the bed next to Allen, both panting hard and fast.

"That... was... great..." Allen panted.

"...I... agree..."

Allen's eyelids dropped like they had one tousand pound weights on them. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Komui smiled at the look on the boy's face and climbed off the bed. The chinese man quickely dressed himself and placed the blanket over the silver haired boy. Komui then left the boy to sleep peacefuly.

-End chapter6-

Yes. That was the end of that chapter. It's almost ten and the smile thing in the last paragraph is amusing to me because I'm listening to a L'ArcenCiel CD titled 'smile.' That is the reason for it being amusing to me. Yeah. I think the lack of sleep lately is getting to me. And the part where Allen may as well have a heart attack made me think of Death Note. Now, I'll give a cookie to any one who can find the line from 'the princess bride'. I hope someone other than me will know it. It would be cool. And you would get a cookie! I will also give a cookie to any one who can guess what is wrong with Kit. This chapter was spent with my cat in my lap. Maybe I'll give a cookie to any one who can correctly guess my cat's gender. I think I'm taking the cookies thing too far. Now I must go before, A I start rambleing, and B It's ten. Ja ne!


	7. news will bring sorrow

Chapter 7, news will bring sorrow

The next morning, Allen woke up and got out of bed, painfuly. What was it that had caused this pain? Allen thought back to the night before. He and Komui had been together. They had fucked. That was the reason for the pain. Allen went out for a bath, then to breakfast, all throughout Allen had a slight limp. He made it the front of the line for once.

"Good morning Allen!" Jerry called from the kitchen. "What would you like today?"

The silver haired teen thought for a while. "Five pancakes, french toast, texas toast, normal toast, a bagle, a scone, a bowl of cearial, a bowl of oatmeal, a bacon egg and cheeze omlette, some soba noodles, and a glass of orange juice."

"Are you okay? That's not as much as you normaly get. It's still a lot though."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not very hungry this morning." This, of corse, was a lie. Allen was feeling a little guilty for not being faithful to the first person he had slept with. This thought made Allen feel like a whore. He didn't really like this feeling, t'was pretty sucky.

Out of nowhere, Allen heard a few cat-calls from behind him.He turned around to see Kit walking tward the line. Allen blushed a little, staring with his mouth wide open, drooling. Kit looked very atractive in the uniform she had. It looked very simalar to Lenalee's. But something, Allen wasn't sure what, seemed different about the red head.

"Hi Allen!" Kit said, stopping at the next spot in line. Next to Allen. (Everyone else moved out of her way.)

He snaped back to earth, guilt churning in his stomach. "Oh! Hi Kit!"

The red head giggled then said, "So, how do you like my hair?" Kit pointed to her head.

Allen realized what was different about Kit. Kit got a hair cut. It was now about chin-length, tapered up, and parted to the right the bit to the left was tucked behind the ear. This made her look cute, like a shojou character. Only her hair was shorter than the normal shojou character... no matter! Allen's face went a brighter shade of red.

"Well?" The red head asked the silver haired boy. Said boy snapped back to earth.

"Oh, uh, it's different." Allen scratched the back of his head. Kit pouted.

"Is that bad?"

"Oh, no! I-it's not! It looks very cute!"

Kit smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hee hee! Thanks!" A tiny bell rang behind Allen.

"Allen, your order's ready!" Jerry called from the kitchen. The silver haored one somehow managed to shake Kit off of his neck and grab his breakfast. Kit looked at the meal with wide eyes.

"That's not NEARLY as much as you normaly eat! What's wrong, Allen?" Kit looked at Allen in the eye, her own eyes full of consern for the boy she liked. Kit looked into Allen's eyes for an answer to her question, but couldn't find one. Allen managed to show Kit a fake smile.

"There's nothing wrong! I'm just not very hungry is all."

Kit placed her hands on her hips and looked at Allen with a skeptical look. "You? Not very hungry? Allen, you're always hungry! Don't look away from me when I'm talking! Something's wrong and I know it! Now, will you tell me?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" And with that, Allen walked off to sit down to eat. But before he could get away coompleatly, Kit placed a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"I have something I want to tell you after I've gotten my breakfast."

Allen nodded in response and left to sti down. Sure enough he found a spot where Lavi had been waving for him to sit down. Allen sat there.

Kit had advanced in the line to take her order. "So, we've got another newbie! Welcome! I'll make you ALMOST anything, because you're friends with Allen! But I won't make as much as for Allen."

"That's okay! I don't have a monster of an appetite anyway!"

"Well, then, what will you have?"

"A bowl of oatmeal with cinnamon, butter, milk, and honey. And a glass of milk on the side!"

"Will do!"

Anyway, back to Allen. He had sat down at the table with Lavi. He had just started on his frenchtoast when Lavi spoke up. "So, Allen, Who's that babe that was huggin' on ya?"

"She's the new exorcist. I went on a mission-" Here Allen swallowed what was in his mouth. "In America to fetch her and bring her back here." Allen finished off his french toast and started on his texas toast. Allen had been compleatly out of toast and was starting on his pancakes when Kit came over to eat her breakfast. Said girl looked at Allen, a look of inquiry on her face.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Kit asked. Allen simply nodded, taking a break from his pancakes an eating some of the omlette. "What's his name?"

"My name is Lavi!" Here Lavi took Kit's right hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet such a cute girl!" Kit giggled. Suddenly, out of no where, Allen sneezed. Kit looked at him, an expression of trying to remember something she read.

"Let's see, how did that go again? Uhmmm... sneeze on a Friday, news will bring sorrow," Kit said her face nearly expresionless.

"Huh?" Stated both Allen and Lavi.

"Sneeze on a Friday, news will bring sorrow. It's something I read in a book."

"What kind of book?" Allen asked.

Just as Kit was about to answer, she sneezed. She laughed a little, kind of nervously. "I guess I'll have some bad news too..." She acctualy started eating her oatmeal now, perpously avoiding answering the question that was posed to her. The three companions ate their breakfast in silence for a moment. Then Allen spoke up.

"So, Kit, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, you remember what happened between us on the ship?" Allen nodded. "Well, last night, when I went to meet Lenalee, I wanted to test something, and, well..." Here Kit blushed and found her breakfast to be the most intresting thing in the world.

The two males blinked. "What _kind_ of test?" Allen asked slowely, almost fearing the answer that would pop out of Kit's mouth. Kit's face went from bright pink to bright red, the color reaching all the way up her ears. "Well?" Kit's face deepened in color until it was the same shade of red as her hair. "If it's that embaressing, you can whisper it in my ear, okay?" Kit simply nodded, keeping her eyes on the bowl infront of her. "So, what kind of test was it?" Kit lifted her face from her bowl of oatmeal to look at Allen. She then put her mouth near his ear and put her hand to where Lavi wouldn't be able to read her lips.

"Pregnancy."

To Allen, it seemed like all time stopped. Did he just hear Kit right? Did she just say 'pregnancy' test? Allen's head was spinning and he wasn't able to stop it. "I'm going to be a daddy... at the age of fifteen..."

"You think you've got it bad? I'm the one housing the child! I'm the one who's gonna haftta give birth to it! If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly experianced at that sort of thing!"

"I think I'm gonna faint." Allen then fell face first into his pancakes, which, luckaly for him, didn't have any syrup on them.

"Allen? Are you okay? Allen?" Kit shook the silver haired boy on the shoulder.

"I don't think he's waking up any time soon..." Lavi lifted his fainted friend off of his breakfast, bits of pancake sticking to his face. "We should probably take him up to his room." Lavi then hoisted Allen onto his back. "He's haevier than he looks!" With the two red heads walked all the way to the double doors leading out of the caffeteria before Lavi realized he had no idea where he was going. Kit bumped into Lavi's back.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"I don't know where Allen's room is..." Lavi turned to face Kit. "Do you?" Kit placed her hands on her hips.

"Dude, I'm new here! I barely know where my own room is! Do you really think I would know?"

The two exorcists stood there in an akward silence for a moment. "I've got an idea!" Lavi said.

"I bet it was lonely..." Kit smiled to herself, quoting something one of her friends from home said to her whenever she said she had an idea.

Lavi simply glared at the girl in a way that was like, 'that was so _not_ cool.' This look made Kit smile only wider. "Anyway..." With that Lavi started waling back to the tables. "KANDA?" The red haired boy walked over to a man with raven black hair and a look that was colder than the polar ice caps. "Kanda, I kinda need your help with something..." Kit was confusidly following Lavi, affraid that if she stayed alone for too long, the guys would flock around her, especialy the creepy ones.

"What is it this time?" Kanda asked, looking at the unconsious Allen in Lavi's arms quizicaly.

"We need to get Allen to his room and we don't know where it is," Lavi explained in one breath and really fast.

"Say that in English."

"Where is Allen's room?" Lavi repeated slowely, in an English accent. Kanda did say to say it in English. This little act of sarcasim caused Kanda to give Lavi his 'super ultra evil death glare of doom(Copyright).' Kanda sighed and stood up from where he was sitting and disposed of the remainder of his breakfast.

"Hand the bean sprout to me." Lavi did as he was told (for once). The three all left the cafeteria and started walking down the halls. "So, what's wrong with bean sprout anyway?"

Kit whacked Kanda on the head (Yes, I agree, Kit is either really brave or really stupid for doing this. Even my muse, neko-chan, thinks this.). "It's Allen! Not bean sprout!" Kanda grumbled at Kit for hitting him.

"I'll ask again, what happened?" Kanda asked turning his attention from Kit and back to Lavi.

"He kinda, sortta fainted," Lavi said.

Kanda simply arched an eyebrow at this.

"He had said something about being a father at the age of fifteen, then he fell face first into his pancakes. No lie!"

Kanda then looked at Kit, who just stared at her moving feet. She could feel her face turn redder than an over ripened strawberry. It felt as though all attention was on her. It was a very akward moment. The group then stoped infront of a door that had Allen's name on it. The two red heads then felt very stupid.

"Could you get the door? My arms are full."

"Sure!" Kit turned the door knob. The three entered the room and Kanda gently placed Allen on his bed. There was a beep on the intercom.

"Kanda Yuu and Lavi, report to Komui's office. Kanda Yuu and Lavi, please report to Komiu's office."

"Well, gotta go!" Lavi waved and left. Kanda had started to walk away too, but as he reached the door he turned to face Kit.

"Congradulations. To you and bean sprout." Kit didn't bother to hit Kanda this time, she only stared at her feet and blushed. "Heh, thanks." After that Kanda left to catch up to Lavi, leaving Kit alone in the room with Allen. Th red head looked at Allen's unconsious form. "At least it's yours too," Kit said to Allen, despite the fact that she knew he couldn't hear her.

Kit found that she was tired of standing, so she pulled a chair up next to Allen's bed. She stared at him lying there, so peaceful, so calm, no cares or worries to affect him. Kit's face flushed. her gaze floated to Allen's soft, warm lips. Kit wanted to place her lips over the silver haired boy's. Not in an overly passionate way, as they had before, but just a gentle peck. The girl did as she pleased, placing her lips to Allen's for a little more than a second. For reasons unknown to her, Kit wished to lie down next to Allen. She wasn't hungry for sex, she was hungry to be with the silver haired boy. Just to be by his side. No matter what.

Kit set herself on the bed next to Allen. She was on her side facing away from Allen. Said boy moved his position so that he was facing Kit's back. He wraped his arms around the read haired girl's waist, resting his head on hers.

"Allen, have you regained consiousness?" Kit asked the boy holding her in his arms. As an answer, he only nodded. "Is there anything wrong with me baring your child?" Allen didn't answer the question. He only thought about what had happened the night before. He felt that he needed to tell Kit about this.

The boy's mind was full of conflicting thoughts. Thoughts about weather he should go to Kit, or to Komui. They were both good, in more ways than one... there was only one downside to Komui. The drill used to fix his arm. Allen was quite afraid of this drill, as it had so often caused him pain. Allen sighed, deciding to tell Kit about the previous night.

"Last night," Allen started, very slowely. Kit could feel something bad coming from these words and braced her self for something painful. "Komui was in here..." Allen trailed off, expecting the worst.

"Go on," Kit prompted after Allen had stayed silent for a while.

"He had been in this bed... with me..." Allen just stoped right there.

Kit gasped and left Allen's arms, shaking her head in protest. "No, it can't be true! It just can't be!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Allen, please tell me it isn't true!" Kit then started sobbing. This wasn't the first time a boy had cheeted on her, but it ws the first time a boy had cheeted on her with another boy. This pain was all too different than any other she had felt before.

"I wish I could..." Allen said in a more quiet tone than normal, afraid that if Kit would hear that, she would break.

Kit had heard what Allen said. She shook her head once more and ran off, sobbing. Allen tried to get her back, saying that he could explain the reasons, but he had been too late. She had already diapeared from sight. "Oh, Kit, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Allen fell to the floor, quietly sobbing. He pounded his fist on the floor out of frustration. "I'm so stupid! I'm just so stupid! The first girl who ever liked me and I hurt her! I'm such an idiot!" Allen then slamed his head into the wall, hoping to make him feel better. "DAMMIT!" He yelled, rubbing his forehead, which was now throbbing in pain.

Kit had run out of Allen's room and down the hall as far from that idiodic bastard. She haden't been watching where she was going and bumped into someone, causing both people to fall down. Kit opened her eyes when she appologised for not looking at where she was going and saw that it was Lenalee. Her first friend here other than Allen, but the red head no longer considered Allen a friend any more.

"Kit, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying," Lenalee asked the red head.

Kit sniffed and wrapped her arms around her Chinese friend for comfort. "It's Allen. He - he -he cheeted on me! With your older brother!"

Lenalee gasped, a look of terror on her face. "With brother!? That's not right! Especialy when he had already gotten you pregnant!" Kit only nodded in turn, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "We've got to do something about it!" Again, Kit only nodded. "The only question is, what should we do?" Kit gained a evil grin on her face, despite the fact of what she had heard from Allen.

"Let's do..."

-End Chapter 7-

I just figured I would stop here before it got too long. This chapter is the longest yet. It will probably stay that way, but there are no garentees. Okay, for any one who has an idea of what Kit and Lenalee do to Allen, please give that idea to me in the form of a review! Please take note that what happens next chapter is riding on your shoulders. I will take the best suggestion and use that. And maybe even put in a few twists of my own... And yes it is very weird for me to have called Allen a bastard when I like him, but it's all for the sake of the story. That and I would call any one who cheeted on me a bastard. Even if it was Allen, or Yoh, or Train, or Sasuke, or Trowa, or Yuki, or Kurama, or I'm rambling. Now, off of that subject, the people who won cookies were... EVERYONE! CONGRADULATIONS! YOU WON IMAGIONARY CARDBOARD COOKIES! to recieve these cookies, you must review, and keep reviewing as if this fic depended on it! Review as if your life depended on it! Be ause, I can garentee that this fic does depend on it. your life, on the other hand, does not. But if you want to continue reading this fic, then please review! I'm rambling again, and I have just caused it to go from six pages long to seven pages long. And if I do get the reviews needed for this fic to servive and I STILL don't update, it's because A) I'm playing Final Fantasy 12, or B) My sister is hogging the computer. She says she needs it to do more "productive" things than what I do, the I let her on and all she does is play solitare. Productive my ass! Any way, I'm rambling again. Ja ne! I also forgot to mention that what I said in chapter 5 about having to update every other week is now compleatly null and void until June, because the Ren. Fest. is in town and my mother is working there, so I won't beable to go to her house until June. But Mom will still call so that's okay. And I'm rambling once more. Ja ne for real this time!


	8. Kit's revenge

Chapter 8, Kit's revenge

Three days had passed since Allen had told Kit about the incident with Komui. In the duration of these three days, Kit _and_ Lenalee had been giving Allen tha cold shoulder. This act was confusing Allen. Whenever he wanted to explain to Kit what had happened, she and Lenalee whould just turn in the opposite direction and walk away as if nothing had happened. As if Allen didn't even exist. This brought pain to the boy's heart. As a healer to this pain, Allen went to Komui for comfort. He knew he could find love in Komui, even if it was him who had started this whole situation.

"I just don't know what to do!" Allen said to Komui, wanting to find a way to fix the situation. "Whenever I try to say anything to them, they just turn around and walk away. I don't know what I should do!"

Komui would always respond by saying that that was the mind of a girl, then wrap his arms around Allen. "You know, now that you mention it, Lenalee has been ignoring me too... It is troubling to a concerned older brother." Komui would then try to comfort them both by placing his lips on Allen's, who never refused the kiss, but was always welcoming it with open arms... er... lips.

This is the way it was for another weak, then Allen was called to be on a mission with Miranda in Belgium. During the time that Allen was in Belgium, Kit had decided to take the liberty of washing all of Allen's white clothes with her reds. This included the silver haired boy's under wear. Kit had added a more than needed amount of normal bleach, not the stuff that's safe for colors. Thus when Allen's clothes came out of the wash, they were pink. After that, Kit then replaced them to their respective proper places.

After the clothes were done, Kit put pink hair die into Allen's shampoo. This way, when Allen washed his hair next, his hair would go from a snowey white to bubblegum pink. And it would take _forever_ to get it out compleately. Kit would defanately know this. One time, she had died her hair brunette. It had taken more than a year for the die to compleatly fade away, leaving her hair to be its natural red color once more. The idea of Allen with bubblegum pink hair made Kit laugh out loud.

When Allen came back from his mission, he was greeted with Kit and Lenalee making out with each other. Kit smirked when she saw the look on Allen's face when the two girls broke away from their snogfest. _equivalent exchange love, _Kit thought. "Come on, babe, let's go," She said, putting her arm around Lenalee's shoulder and they both walked off, Lenalee goosing Kit as they walked away. Allen just stood there in silence, feeling a sence of total heart break. Although Allen also thought that it was a fair trade. He cheeted on her with a person of the same sex as him, it's fair if she cheets on him with a person of the same sex as her.

This, however, still caused Allen to go to Komui for comfort. The silver haired boy told the older man everything he had seen between Kit and Lenalee. "Then Lenalee goosed Kit!" Allen sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. Normaly Komui would be ready to comfort Allen, but this time, after hearing what Allen had said, He was ready to kill Kit and possibaly hurt Lenalee in some way. Komui defanitaly didn't want Lenalee to get married to a guy, much less a girl.

While Allen had been with Komui, Kit took that as an opportunity to put hot sauce all over the head of Allen's toothbrush. She couldn't wait until tonight when Allen brushed his teeth. His reaction would be priceless, and Kit planned on recording it on tape and replaying it for everyone to hear. That night, Kit had stayed by the bathroom where Allen was brushing his teeth, keeping the recording device on and recording, waiting for the reaction. And in three seconds, it came. Allen screemed at the top of his lungs, mostly out of suprise. Kit silently chuckled to herself, stopped the machine, and walked off to her room to plot wht to do the next day. And the best idea came to her head.

As soon as Kit had woken up the next day, shesnuck out of her room and went to ask Jerry if she could borrow the clear plastic wrap. This didn't work, however. Jerry wasn't in the kitchen, so Kit just took the wrap. She then proceeded to cover all of the toilet seats in all of the men's bathrooms with the plastic wrap. After that, she waited until breakfast time, then Kit melted down a chocolate laxative and drizled it over a bowl of vanilla icecream, then she poured ipakak ((A/N: Sorry if it's spelled incrrectly! And just incase some of you don't know what ipakak is, it's a medicine that makes you puke like crazy.)) into a glass of orange juice and made sure it was blended in so well that Allen coulden't tell there was something wrong with it. Kit walked over to the table where Allen was sitting and sat down there, right accross from the silver haired boy.

"Hey, Allen,"

Allen looked up from his breakfast, suprised that Kit was actualy talking to him. He swallowed the bite of waffle he was currantly eating. "Yes?" He said, a little over excitedly at the fact that Kit was talking to him again.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not mad at you any more, and that I'm sorry for the whole me 'n Lenalee thing." Funny that Kit didn't mention Allen's pink shirt and hair though. Kit looked at the table in a shy embaresment. "So, to prove to you that I am sorry, I made you this bowl of ice cream and puored you a glass of orange juice."

Allen stared at Kit as if she were the greatest goddess that ever walked the earth. Tears of joy formed in his eyes as he thanked the red head. Kit showed a normal face of a girl who was apologising for something wrong while in her mind she was going, _Heh heh heh! Sucker!_ She didn't have a hundred average in her drama class for nothing.

Allen took a bite of the icecream before turning back to his pancakes, waffles, toast, and much more. Then he took a sip of the juice and continued eating the frozen treat. Pretty soon it was all gone. And then Allen had started back to eating his breakfast after thanking Kit once more. A few minutes passed, and Allen suddenly stopped eating and had a funny look on his face. Kit looked at the boy in a fake confused way.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Kit asked, despite the fact that she already knew what was wrong, she just had to act dumb about that fact.

Allen stood up from the table. "I- I think th-there's something-wrong with me!" And after that he ran off to the bathroom. He found out, with most displeasure, that all of the seats were covered in plastic wrap. "Oh crap!" Allen then gagged hard and puked onto the floor. Alot. About as much as Kit had that first time on the ship. He had also wound up craping his pants all day, or atleast until he took the plastic wrap off of the toilet seat. This made Allen think that it was Kit doing all of these things to him as a form of revenge for the night with Komui. This made it to where Allen's stomach was feeling uneasy with guilt that he just decided to stay in his room all day and al night for the next few days. He didn't even come out to see Komui, or even to eat. Wich worried every one.

Then one day, a knock at the door had aroused Allen from his sleep. That's all Allen had really done for the past few days. Sleep.

"What do you want?" Allen snapped at the door.

"I want to talk to you," Kanda's agrivated voice came through the door.

"Go away," Allen said, refusing to get up and open the door. Kanda did not comply. The raven haired man stood his ground on the other side of the door.

"I'm comming in weather you like it or not."

"It won't work. The door's locked."

"Well then, I'm breaking it down." And Kanda had kept his promise. The door was no longer on it's hinges, but rather on the floor. The very anoyed Japanese man walked though the door, taking in the sight of the boy hugging his knees on his bed. Allen seemed to have lost weight over the past few days, and he looked pale. To pale to be living. "Look Beansprout, this is the only time I'm going to say this, so listen up. Kit is still mad at you for what you did with Komui behind her back. She didn't like it, and I don't think you liked it when you came home to Kit and Lenalee snogging, but you have to admit, you're the one in the most wrong.You and Komui. Now, you need to apologise to the girl before she drives us all crazy! We can't handle a girl when she's pregnant! She loves you and you hurt her by sleeping with Komui after you had gotten her pregnant. Now get out there and say your sorry. NOW!"

As Allen was about to go see Kit, the intercom beeped. "Kit Stanton and Allen Walker, please report to Komui's office. Kit Stanton and Allen Walker, please report to Komui's office."

Well, he at least had a chance to say sorry to Kit.

-End Chapter 8-

So, that's now done and over with, we can sleep in peace. It's past ten and my little sister is begging me to play 'connect four' with her. I will now tell all of you to read a really cute D.Gray-Man fic called kitten. It's a kandaxallen and it's rated T, but it is soooo cute! It inspired me to draw a fan art for that fic that is totaly cute, but my sister says it's totaly hidious. Now, If any of you are wondering what Kit looks like after she started working with the Black Order, please look at my profile and go to my home page. It is really the page of my deviant art account. To see the picture, you will need to look toward the top right hand corner and find the link that says 'scraps' click on it. I have four scraps posted currently and Kit is one of them. But it is the one titled 'another Kit Stanton' because the first one is an origional character for fullmetal alchemist. I also have a Kit Stanton for Shaman King, Death Note, Final Fantasy 9, Black Cat, and Harry Potter. That and I also have one on my sims2 game. Or maybe actualy more like five on my sims2 game... sweatdrop Anyway, I'm rambling about nothing again, so please review! and I will make sure to try and update as soon as possible! Oh, and before I go, I want to say thank you to all of you who gave me suggestions of what to do to Allen! It was much apreciated. Now, Ja ne!


	9. mission together

Chapter 9, Mission together

"Kit Stanton and Allen Walker, please report to Komui's office. Kit Stanton and Allen Walker, please report to Komui's office."

Allen now had his chance to apolgize to Kit. He had tried befor, but Kit would always just walk away in a huff. Now Kit didn't have that luxury. She had to hear him out.

"They called you up, so get going, beansprout," Kanda said, giving Allen a push toward the door, starting to walk trough the threshold himself.

"All right, all right, I'm going. And don't call me beansprout!" Allen then walked out of the room and started for Komui's office. He did his best to ignore the snickers that were thrown at him due to his pink hair and pink clothes. For the most part he did ignore these snickers, but it was a bad reminder of what he had done. Every time Allen had looked in the morror and seem his pink hair, it made him feel worse about sleeping with both Kit and Komui than he had arleady felt.

Allen stopped infront of the large double doors that led to Komui's office. The silver haired boy opened the doors and walked in to find that both Komui and Kit were waiting for him. Allen sat on the sofa located infront of Komui's super messy desk. Kit looked at Allen, a look of anger in her eyes, then looked away making a "Hmph!" sound as she did so. This made Allen gulp ans sweatdrop all at the same time.

"All right you two, get over your problems quick, because you'll be stuck with each other for a while," Komui said, a slight hint of anoyance in his voice. "You are going on a mission in Gemany to pick up a couple of exorcists that are on their way here. Don't ask me why both of you are going, because I don't know."

_Yeah right,_ Kit thought, keeping her gaze away from both men. _I already know that you and Lenalee are planing something to get me and Allen back together. Well, I'll tell ya now that it won't work! so meh!_ here Kit mentaly stuck her tounge out.

"You are to leave in ten minutes, so make sure you eat something, Allen." Allen nodded a confromation.

Allen and Kit then walked out of Komui Li's office. Kit headed for her room while Allen headed for the caffeteria. Jerry was pleasently supprised to see him when Allen walked in. Se smiled from ear to ear, almost spliting his face in half doing so.

"ALLEN! It's sooo nice to see you again! What can I get for you?"

"Hmmm... Something I can take with me... And an apple... And an orange."

"Take with you? What do you mean by that?" Jerry asked, dumbfounded.

"I've got another mission. And I only have ten minutes before I have to go."

"Alright! I'll get you what you asked for!"

About five minutes later, Jerry came back with Allen's order. The 'something I can take with me' was about ten or so sandwiches of different kinds. Allen thanked Jerry and left the caffeteria. The silver haired boy took a bite out of a BLT as he walked towards the boat in the underground entrence. Kit was already there and waiting for him to get in the boat so they could finish the mission as fast as possible, Kit didn't want tospend too much time with Allen. Allen, on the other hand, wanted to be with Kit as much as possible. He still wanted to say sorry, he was hoping to say sorry, he was _waiting_ to say sorry. He just needed the right time to come to him. That would take a while.

Kit and Allen were now on a train that was going from Spain to Germany. Kit was sitting in the seat opposit from Allen and was staying silent for the whole trip, watching the scernary change through the window. Allen was still waiting for the right time to apologise to Kit, but now was probably not the right time. Allen felt that if he tried to speak to Kit, the words would go in one ear and out the other.

Allen's mind went from apologising to Kit to the child that Kit was carrying. He looked at where her belly was and saw that Kit kept her left hand rested on the tiny amount of bulge there was. She had her right elbow resting on the window, her chin resting on her hand. Allen had noticed that at the begining of every day, Kit would take a multi-vitamin. Allen always wondered why she did this. Was it so that both she and the baby could get plenty of nutrients every day? Probably.

On their third day on the train, something hapened that would change the way Kit tought about Allen for the better. They had been inGermany for about three hours when there was a loud crash then the train came to a compleat stop. Both of the exorcists had looks of worry writen on their faces. Why had the train stopped? What was that noise? Kit held her stomach to reasure herself, but that didn't work too well.

"Get behind me and stay behind me," Allen said to Kit, moving infront of her and invocating his innosence. Kit didn't argue with him, as she normaly would, but now she wanted to stay safe, and she knew that Allen would keep her and the baby within her safe. However, she still invocated her dagger just incase.

-End Chapter 9-

Yes, I know it's short, but what happens next is supposed to be in the next chapter. And yes, you probanly already know what happened. Well, at least they were maybe a quarter of a mile away from their stop. So yeah. Please review if you've read, and Demon's Sinner, please stop saying that my spelling sucks. I know, and I also know that you're spelling is worse than mine. SO STOP AYING THAT MY SPELLING SUCKS! Well, now that that's done, I guess I can go, 'cuz I don't really have anything left to say... So, Je ne!


	10. attacked

You know, I've added two chapters that weren't in the hand writen version of this fic. They would be chapters five and eight. I added them, because they fit with the story, and I thought I would need a leetle beet of a break from lemony goodness before I did it again. And I also changed what was in chapter seven, because in the origional, Allen was able to explain, and in the hand written version Komui had ahem raped Allen. And in chapter two, Kit was not running away from home, and she and Allen also made out under a tree, but that was avoided in the typed version. But from now on, I think I'll go as I wrote it... until there is no more of the writing, which the written part is not finished...Yeah, once we hit that part, I may be updating slower, because I will have serious cases of writer's block... well, I guess we should get on with the story.

Chapter 10, Attacked

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the conducter's car amd the train came to a dead stop. The two exorcists stood up, Kit behind Allen who was acting like a protective shield for the red head.

"Stay behind me," Allen said to Kit, keeping her backed tward the window, and invocating his innosece. Kit did as she was told, knowing that it was the best way to keep herself and the baby within her safe. But she still invocated her daggar as well, keeping her other hand still on her stomach area. They both kept their eyes on the compartment door, making sure nothing was coming their way.

Kit and Allen sat down when nothing had come for a while. But they got worried when the train didn't move from the place that it had stopped. Kit stood up once more and headed for the conductor's car. Allen stood up when he realised what she was doing. He grabbed the girl's wrist.

"You stay here," Allen said, sitting the girl back down. "I don't want anything bad to happen. to you or the baby."

"But-!"

Allen shushed the protesting red head. "No buts. Now sit down and don't get too worked up. I promis I'll be fine." With that he ran off to the conductor's car.

Not long after Allen left, Kit heard a loud _crash _in the car she was in. She poked her head out of the compartment. A look of terror was drawn on her face. Ther was one level one akuma at each side of the car. "Aw, man!" Kit went back into the compartment to fetch her daggar. She invocated the weapon, causing the daggar to glow for a moment before dieing down. "Duplicate!" Kit yelled, her daggar splitting in two. She stepped out of the compartment. She sliced at the first akuma, spun around and sliced at the other. They both evaporated. "Okay, that's it! I've got to see what happened in the conductor's car."

Kit was about to leave the car she was in when a level two akuma with claws and the ablility to turn invisable attacked Kit's left shoulder. Kit screamed out in pain.

Somewhere on the other side of the side of th train, Allen heard the scream and turnned around.

"Kit?"

Allen felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He cried out and looked at his now injured leg. The crab-like claw of the levle two akuma he was fighting was tightly clamped down on his leg.

"Bad idea to take your attention away!" exclaimed the akuma. It released Allen's leg, removing all support the silver haired boy had. He fell to the floor.

Allen stood up after a while with the help of the wall on his left side. He re-invocated his anti-akuma weapon and attacked the akuma, vanquishing it. "I don't have time to deal with you," he grunted, cringing from the pain in his leg. "I have to go help Kit." With that, he turned around and limped in the direction that Kit was. "Please be okay," Allen silently prayed to Kit.

Kit turned tward the direction Allen had gone. She had just heard a scream of pain. "That was Allen, I just know it."

"Stupid. Just stupid. That's all you exorcists are," the akuma purred in a very envy-like mannor. Kit turnned her attention back to the monster as its clawed hand perforated her right leg.

Allen heard a blood curdling scream of pain and quickened his pace. "Don't worry Kit, I'm comming as fast as I can."

Kit stood up with a little wobble and the help of the wall behind her. The akuma advanced tward Kit, aiming its claws at her stomach.

"GAAH!"

Kit looked up at the spot she had been standing. Allen had pushed her out of the way just in time to take the blow for her, saving the life of both Kit and the child within her. The akuma's claw protruded from Allen's middle section.

"ALLEN!" Kit screamed out of shock and suprise. She turned to face the akuma, anger written all over her face and eyes. "You bastard! You hurt Allen. MY Allen! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT MY ALLEN!" Kit stood up and decapitated the akuma. It evaporated, the claw supporting Allen vanishing into thin air. Said exorcist fell into Kit's arms. "Why did you push me out of the way?"

"To protect you," Allen grunted, obviously in pain.

"But why would you want to protect me when I did all of those mean things to you?" Kit asked, moving some hair out of Allen's face, showing her the curse above his left eye.

"Because I love you, Kit."

"Shhh. Don't talk, you need to save your strength," Kit shushed Allen, tears falling from her eyes and landing on Allen's cheeks.

"Kit." Allen reached up and touched Kit's cheek, wiping the tears from her face. "Don't cry. I'll be fine." Allen grunted once more, lifting his face tward Kit's, and their lips met, but only for a moment. Allen smiled in spite of the pain. "At least... I got one last kiss... from.. yo-" Before Allen could finish his sentance, he fell limp in Kit's arms.

"Allen? Allen?" The red head questioned. She became even more worried when he didn't answer. "ALLEN?!" She was now shacking him. "ALLEN! Don't die on me! Please don't die on me!" She was crying over the body now. "No! NO! You can't! You just can't! You can't die now! We haven't even gotten marriend yet!" She was now rocking back and forth, cradling Allen's head on her bosom.

There was a loud 'BAM' from the other side ot the car. Kit looked up to see what the source of the sound was, afraid that it was another akuma. There were no akuma, just a man and a woman. The woman was the first one through the door. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a long black trench coat that was buttoned up so that woul coulden't see her shirt, which, judging from the rest of her outfit, was probably black. She was also wearing darck sunglasses, black pants, black combat boots, and black leather fingerless gloves. The man had black spikey hair. He was wearing an outfit much like Neo from the Matrix. He, too, was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Kit asked, moving back while still holding Allen's head to her bosom.

"You have no need to worry," the woman said.

"Don't come closer!" Kit yelled, burying her face in Allen's hair.

"We don't want to hurt you," the man said.

The woman knelt down next to Kit, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be okay. You don't have to worry."

Kit's eyes became half lidded. then they fluttered between open and closed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kit's eyes closed all the way and she fell onto her right arm, Allen moving with her. Kit was still holding him like a teddy bear. The woman sighed, pushing her hand through her hair. "Great, she fainted." She looked at Kit's injuries. "Probably from loss of blood, pain, or both." She turnned to her friend. "Could you help me move these two?"

"Hai. But isn't the one with the pink hair, you know, dead?"

"No. He's still alive. Barely." The woman slung Kit onto her back. "She's pregnant too." The man did the same as the woman did, only he slung Allen onto his back. "Now, Ryumaru, we should leave before those things come after us again."

"After you, knives."

With that they left the train, carrying the two exorcists.

-End Chapter 10-

Well now, that's two chapters done in one week. I think we should celebrate! Only problem is that my short-tempered little sister is playing Tekken 3 and is getting her ass kicked by Xiaoyu (I think that's how her name is spelled...). She's playing as Forest Law, a guy, and is getting her ass kicked by a girl. I think it's funny. Well, any way, because of the fic, Kitten, I have started writing another DGM fic. This time, Both Kit and Allen are cat people, and they're twins instead of lovers. If you would like to read it, you'll have to wait untill I've finnished typing the first chapter. And for those of you who haven't visited my homepage, please do so. And tell me how my art looks in your next review. The people on Deviant atr don't want to review my art, so hopefuly you will. I need the opinions of the people. And if I don't update next week, it's because I'm borrowing some YuYu Hakusho DVD's from a friend at school. Now, before I start rambling, I should go. Ja ne!


	11. Knives

Okay, I have message for everyone who is reading. Please stay tuned after the chapter for a 'which D.Gray-Man character are you?' quiz that I wrote myself. Just write down your answers, then send them to me in the form of a review. I will give you your results in the form of a reply. Thank you.

Chapter 11, Knives

Kit awoke with a start. There was a pain in her left arm and right leg. "That was a really bad dream! My arm and leg _still_ hurt!" She tried to move her left arm. "Aah! I hurts to move!" Kit looked at her arm. "And why's it in a sling?"

"You broke your arm while fighting the akuma," said a strange blonde woman.

"Who are you?" Kit asked after being startled by the woman.

"My name is Gracia Heidrich. But my friends call me 'Knives.' I would prefer it if you called me Knives," the woman answered. "What is your name?"

"I'm Kit Elizabeth Stanton. You can call me Kit." She looked at her lap for a moment, then looked back at Knives. "Where's Allen?" she asked, worry etched in her voice.

"Who?"

"The boy who was with me. Silver hair, blue eyes, red left hand, curse above his left eye," Kit described Allen for Knives.

"Oh. Him.He's over there, being treated by Ryumaru." Knives pointed to a tent not far from where them. "You're an exorcist, right?"

"Yes. How could you tell?"

"Your uniform has the 'Rose Cross' of the Black Order on it. And seeing as you're here ant not at the H.Q. you must be on a mission." Kit looked at Knives like 'how the hell did you know that?' Knives chuckled. "You don't need to worry. Your mission was a success."

"How? We didn't even reach our destination!"

Knives chuckled again. "You simple, simple girl. Ryumaru and I are the exorcists you were sent to retrieve."

Kit looked at her lap. "I want to see Allen." Kit tried to stand up, but she fell back doun. A sharp pain shot through her injured leg. "AAAH!"

"Your leg is also broken. I'll take you to see Allen. But first you should eat something." Knives reached into a bag and pulled out a slice of bread. "You can munch on this while I finish cooking the stew." She pointed to a pot over a fire.

"Thank you." Kit took a bite of the bread.

"Your welcome."

So the two chatted for a while. Kit asked Knives if she had a deck of playing cards.

"Why do you want a deck of playing cards?" Knives asked. "You gonna play solitaire or somthing?"

"Not quite. I just want to see something. That's all."

"Okay." Knives handed Kit a deck of playing cards.

Kit took them from their box and seperated the jokers from the deck. she then layed three of them in a row, then five in a row below that, and five more below that. These, if spelled out, would be 'Kit Loves Allen.' she then placed every card on top of each card, until all of the cards were layed down, then she picked up the stack that the last card had hit. She repeated this until there were only two stacks left, at which time, she placed one on top of the other. She layed them all out face up in two rows. The first row was: 8, Q, Q, 9, K, 3, 10, 5, 9, 8, 3, 8, 2, A, J, 7, 5, 7, 4, 4, Q, 7, 8, 7, 6, 9, 7, 10. The second row was: A, 2, 2, 4, 3, 6, 5, 2, 10, J, 6, J, 6, J, K, Q, A, A, K, 4, 3, K, 9. Kit just stared at the cards for a moment, a blank, yet happy, look was apperant on her face.

"What's up?" Knives asked, waving her hand infront of Kit's eyes.

"It's the result of the love fortune. In order of apearence, two queens: I'm the queen of his heart. Two fours: forever. Two twos: together. Jack, king, queen: A sexual attraction. Two aces: always." Kit looked at Knives, happiness writen all over her face. Tears of happiness were running down her face. "That means he loves me and not Komui! That's a good thing, Knives!"

Knives had a look of total confusion. "Uuuhmmm...who's this Komui girl? Did Allen cheet on you with her?"

"What are you talking about? Komui's not a girl! Komui's a man! And yes, Allen did cheet on me with him," Kit pouted. "As pay back, I put pink hair dye in his shampoo when he was on a mission somewhere, I washed _all_ of his white clothes with my reds using normal bleach so they'd turn pink, I put ipikak in his drink, melted a chocolate laxetive into hot fudge and poured it over a bowl of icecream, put plastic wrap over the toilet seats the same day, _and_ greeted him from a mission by snogging with a _GIRL_!"

By the time Kit was finished listing everything she had done to Allen, Knives was sweatdroping.

"You must have been _really_ mad at him for that."

Kit looked at Knives with a 'naw duh' look. There was an aquard silence after that. Then Knives broke the silence by asking Kit why Allen was so special to her. The red head was silent for a moment, her face turning red.

"Well? Why is he so special to you?" Knives repeated when Kit didn't answer.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but it's almost like we're conected by something..." Kit fell silent once more.

"Something...magical?" Knives asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kit giggled. "You could say that. It's like things just clicked between us when we met for the first time." She looked up at the sky. It was a dark, inky black. "Then...when we were on the ship heading to the H.Q..." Kit stopped here, remembering that blissful day.

"Well, what happened?"

Kit giggled to herself. "Something wonderful! And now...well..." She giggled once more.

"You're pregnant, and Allen is the father?"

The red head gasped. _how could she know?_ she thought.

Knives tasted the stew. "Ah," She poured some in a bowl and handed it to Kit. "Soup's on." She then proceeded to pour her own bowl. The two sat in silence for a while, eating their dinner. Then after a while, Kit broke the silence.

"So, how long have you known Ryumaru?" she asked.

"For about...five years. I met him in Japan. I was born here, in Germany. How about you and Allen?"

Kit thought for a while, counting on her fingers. "About...four months."

"FOUR MONTHS? How many months pregnant are you?"

Again Kit counted on her fingers. "About...four months." Knives smacked her forhead.

"Barely into a relationship and already pregnant...Kids these days."

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm sixteen, thank you!" Kit put her hands on her hips.

"That's still a kid in comparison to me. I'm twenty-two."

Kit pouted for a moment, eating her stew. Enter long aquward silence. There was much eating in the process and with it, the finishing of eating stew. The red head looked at Knives after a while. Then, "Well, we're done with our stew, so, can we go see Allen?"

Knives chuckled. "Yes, we can go." So Knives picked up Kit bridal-style to not irritate her broken arm. Kit still hissed at the pain in her right leg. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

And so, Knives took Kit to see Allen.

-end chapter 11-

Okay, chapter finished. Now it's time for the quiz!

1) You see a homeless kitten in the rain, what do you do?

a) I take it home, dry it off, feed it, and hope it doesn't eat Timcanpy.

b) I leave it. I have no time for a cat. (Me: you're mean!) I know.

c) I take it home, and feed it, and love it, and teach it tricks, and, and, and, and...I don't know...

d) I take it home and beg my brother if I can keep it.

e) I take it to my lab and experiment on it! laughs like a maniac

f) I take it home, hoping that I can afford to keep it.

g) I can't decide if I want to kill it and turn it into an akuma, or keep it as a pet. (Me: You're sick) I know.

2) You break your arm in a fight. What do you do?

a) I worry about what Komui will do to me...

b) I calmly wait until it has healed.

c) I go to Bookman to get treated by acupuncture.

d) I call a doctor and get him to fix it.

e) I didn't get my arm broken! I'm fixing some one else's arm!

f) I rewind the time, so my arm isn't broken

g) I didn't break my arm! I'm the one who broke their's!

3) If you were an animal, which one would you be? Why?

a) a dog...becuase they're loyal, and can eat alot... like me...

b) a wolf, because they're powerful hunters.

c) A BOOK! 'cause I like 'um! (Me: that's not an animal.) So? (Me: you're supposed to choose an animal!) So?

d) a cat! Because they're cute! Like me! (Me: I LUUUUVE cats!)

e) a mad scientist! Wait...I already am one...

f) a dear, because they're skidish, gentle, and kind of klutzy.

g) an akuma! So I can destroy everything that I can! (Me: you are one sick, twisted soul...)

4) What is your biggest fear?

a) Master Cross... I still have the nightmares...

b) Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

c) Losing my books...and my friends...and my life...

d) Being kidnaped and taken away from my family. And losing Allen. (Me: Aw! That's sooo sweet!)

e) Large piles of work...and cleaning my desk...

f) Getting fired...being called useless...not being able to do anything right...

g) Exorcists

5) HAVE FUN!!!

a) Huh? (Me: have fun!) oh. okay.

b) that's not a question. (Me: I don't care!) well I do.

c) Don't mind if I do! starts bouncing up and down (Me: Now that's what I'm talkin' about! joins)

d) oookaaayyy...

e) I'll meed to get to my labs first...

f) Ummm...what's fun?

g) Got my akuma, I see some exorcists, I'M READY TO HAVE SOME FUN!!!!

6) LOOK! AN AKUMA!!!

a) looks with cursed eye You Lie!

b) grabbs anti-akuma weapon Where?

c) I don't see any akuma...

d) invokates weapon must protect Brother and Allen...

e) hides under desk SAVE ME JEBUS!!!!!

f) runs and screams MONSTERS!!!

g) I don't remember setting any loose...

-end quiz-

now don't forget to put your answers in your review, and I promise to give you you're results!

ja ne!


	12. ryumaru

Chapter 12, Ryumaru

Blue-grey eyes opened slowely, then narrowed due to the brightness of the light. A grunt of pain issued from the teen-aged boy's mouth. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a tent, lying on a cot, having his wound patched up by a Japanese man with spikey hair. Spikey looked at Allen. "So, finaly awake?" the man asked Allen.

Allen grunted once more then said, "Where am I?"

"Somewhere in the country side of western Germany."

"What happened to my stomach?" Another grunt. "And my leg?"

"A really nasty fight with an akuma." Spikey turnned around to grab more disinfectant and bandages. "It's a good thing you knocked that girl away from the akuma's claw. Otherwize, she'd have lost that baby."

"Kit!" Allen exclaimed, sitting up despite the wound on his stomach. Allen made a face and fell onto his side, curling up and clutching his stomach.

"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down! You'll reopen your wound!" Spikey moved Allen onto his back to take a look at the stomach wound. Sure enough, it was reopened. "Great, look at what you did! I've got more work aheada me." Spikey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Allen chuckled to himself at how this man reminded him of Lavi. Then he realized that he didn't know Spikey's name. "What's your name?" Allen asked, turnning his head tward the man. The man unpouted.

"Ryumaru. And your's?"

"Allen Walker." The teen looked at the celing for a while. He turnned his attention back to Ryumaru. "Where's Kit? I want to see her."

"Dont' worry, you'll see her soon enough. First I need to fix your wounds." Ryumaru started cleaning the wound, wiping it with a wet cloth.

"How long have I been out?" Allen asked. ((A/N: FINALLY!))

Ruymaru glanced at Allen for just a second before grabbing some bandages. "Three days."

"HOLY-!!! THREE DAYS?!" Allen exclaimed, blood spurting from his stomach wound.

"Great, now I've gotta clean it again!" Ryumaru grabbed the disinfectant.

"Sorry!" Allen sweatdropped. "Did any thing happen while I was out?"

Ryumaru continued his working with Allen's wound. "Yeah. Kit came by at least twice a day and she was here just before you came to." The Japanese man chuckled to himself. "You're lucky to have a girl like her!"

"Heh, thanks."

"Well, I'm done patching you up, so, how about I go fetch Kit?"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure! And just between the two of us, congrats on the kid!"

"How did you-?"

"Kit told me. And so did your dreams." Allen blushed at the last part. Ryumaru laughed. "By the way, you might want to at least put on some pants."

Allen looked at his lower half and sweat dropped. All he had on was his boxers. _So, this is all I was wearing when Kit visited me? _Allen thought, quickly pulling his pants on. They had a hole in the left thigh, where the akuma had clamped onto his leg.

"Allen, is it safe to come in?" Ryumaru's voice called from outside, starling Allen.

"Yes."

The Japanese man entered, carrying the American girl bridal-style. He placed her in a chair near Allen's cot. Seeing Kit like this worried Allen. "W-what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Allen asked in rapid succetion.

Kit looked at Ryumaru and said, "Can we speak in private, please?"

"OH! Right!" Ryumaru left.

"So, why can't you walk?"

"The akuma on the train broke my arm and leg." As if sensing what Allen's next question would be, she answered it before he could even make a noise. "Don't worry, the baby's fine thanks to you!" Kit smiled. "If I had been hit by that akuma, both of us would be gone." Kit's smile brightened. "Thank you for saving us!"

Allen scratched the back of his head. "You're welcome!"

"Allen, could you please lean closer?" The silver haired boy complied. He suddenly felt a sharp stinging in his left cheek. Kit had slapped him with her good hand.

"What was that for?!"

"That was for cheeting on me!" She slapped him again. "And that was for making me worry about you!" Tears started rolling down the red head's cheeks. "You were out cold for three days straight!" Her sobbing grew louder. "I tought that you had died when the akuma got you! I don't know what I would have done if you had died!" She stopped ranting and continued crying.

_Great. She's crying. What should I do?_ Allen thought franticaly. Then he got an idea. The silver haired one placed his lips over Kit's. The idea was a success. Kit stopped crying and just stared at Allen when they broke away.

"You know I love it when you do that," Kit breathed.

"Yeah, I do." Allen pressed his lips to Kit's once more. Kit allowed Allen to anter her mouth, the couple's toungs dancing together in a playfull waltz. They broke away.

"I'm just glad you're alive," Kit said, embracing Allen. "Please don't ever do that again!"

"But, I thought you loved it when I kissed you..."

"Not that! Don't ever worry me again, okay?"

"Oh...I'll do my best!"

"Thank you."

The couple pecked eachother on the lips. "Let's go out side, lunch is waiting for us.

"Great! I'm starving!"

"Any one would after being unconsious for three whole days!

Allen stood up and started limping out of the tent. Kit watched him a little expectantly. "Umm...Sweety? Aren't you forgetting something?" Allen turnned around to see that Kit was still sitting there, unable to get up because of her broken leg.

"Sorry!" He limped back to Kit and lifted her bridal style out of the chair. He carried her to the fire that lunch was cooking over. It was stew. Again.

-end chapter 12-

So, that is chapter twelve. I'm going to need to go soon because it is 7:18 A.M. and I need to make my lunch, and have breakfast before I go out to school. So yeah. Ja ne!


	13. on the road again

Okay, again, like last chapter, I have a quiz for you all to take! I have created many Kit Stanton's since last year. So this quiz is a 'which Kit Stanton are you?' All of the possibilities are, D.Gray-Man, Shaman King(the one that started it all), Full Metal Alchemist, Death Note, and Black Cat. I hope that you all know what all of these are! That way I don't confuse you. And ALL of my Kit Stantons have different personalities, but they are all parodies of me.

Now, Enjoy!

Chapter 13, on the road again

The group started on their journey when Kit and Allen were well enough to walk for long distances. This took about a month because of Kit's broken leg. And now because of this, it was obvious that Kit was pregnant. But the funny thing was that Kit's uniform still fit. This is because Kit had asked for them to make it to where it would fit her no matter how big around the middle she became. That is exactly the way they made it.

The four exorcists had been on this trek for about three days, and they would have been farther along if not for Kit's pregnancy. This...condition made Kit tire easily, and when she did, Allen would carry her on his back as she would sleep.

On the fourth day, a very, very, _very_ important matter popped up.

"So, what are we going to do if an akuma attacks?" Allen had asked. Kit was sound asleep on his back.

"We fight them!" Knives said in a way that said, 'DUH!'

"And what about Kit? She's in no condition to fight," Allen stated, thinking about what had happened on the train.

"You protect her, duh!"

"Oh..." And with that the group continued walking.

For five days all that had happened was...nothing. Sure, there was walking, eating, talking, sleeping and...relieving themselves...but still, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing happened. until day five of the trek.

"GAH!" Allen yelled out of bordom. He was carrying a tired Kit on his back. She had been asleep...until Allen had yelled.

"What's wrong?" the red head asked sleepily.

"It's just sooo boring! Nothing's happened for five days streight!"

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Ryumaru asked.

"I guess so..." Allen watched his moving feet. "It's just so damn BORING!!!"

"SHHH!" Knives hissed, holding a finger to her mouth. She seemed to be watching, listening for _something_ in the near by forest.

"WHY?!?" Allen yelled.

"Dammit Allen! I told you to shut up!"Knives moved her attention to Allen for a split second, then turnned back to what she was trying to hear/see. "There's something in that forest that's been following us all day. Now look and see if it's an akuma!"

Allen focuses his gaze on the forest. His cursed eye changed. "It's an akuma."

"Then take Kit and leave!" Knives said, grabbing her anit-akuma weapon from her pocket. It was a throwing knifethat mophed into many when thrown. That and they never missed their mark. Ryumaru did the same, his beeing a katana ((A/N: Like Kanda's)).

Allen had started running, but a group of five level one akuma surrounded the four exorcists. "Oh, shit!" Kit squeeked.

"Can you run?" Allen asked the girl on his back.

"Yeah, but not for too long."

"Then let's go!" Allen let Kit off of his back and started leading her away from the akuma. Well, tried to at least. The akuma all went tward the couple instantly, seeing the pregnant Kit as an easy target. "DAMMIT!" Allen yelled, invocating his anti-akuma weapon.

Suddenly a cell phone rang. Kit pulled the ringing gadget out of her pocket. "Moshi moshi?"

"It's me!" Komui's voice rang from the other side of the line.

"Oh...Komui..." Allen sweatdropped at hearing Kit say the dreadded name. The silver haired boy knew Kit wouldn't forget about that one encounter that he and the Chinese man had. "What do you want?"

"I would like to speak with Allen, please."

"We're kinda in the middle of a fight right now, could you please call back in an hour or so?"

"BUT IT'S BEEN ONE GODDAMN MONTH! I MISS MY ALLEN, DAMMIT!!!" Komui yelled loud enough for Knives and Ryumaru to hear it from five feet away, much less Allen who stood one foot away.

"First off, he's mine not your's, and second, BYE!" Kit yelled, hanging up the phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Allen asked.

"Dont worry about that! LOOK!" Kit pointed at an on-coming akuma.

"Mommy, what are those things?" The group turned around to see a little girl and her mother looking at the battle scene. The akuma that had been advancing tward Kit and Allen started after the girl. It shot a blood bullet at the girl. The mother blocked it from hitting her.

"MOMMY!" The girl fell to the side of her mother. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay as long as you are, sweety." The mother smiled, despite the pain. Black stars apered all over visible skin. Then har whole body turnned black and she crumbbled into inumerable tiny pieces. Nothing but her clothes were left.

"MOMMY!" the little girl screamed.

Knives turnned her attention to the akuma that killed the girl's mother. It started bubbling and morphed into a level two.

"KIT! ALLEN! THE AKUMA LEVELED UP!"

The couple turnned their attention to the demon. "Oh dear..." Kit grumbled. She turnned to the little girl. "HEY! RUN! THAT THING'S GONNA KILL YOU!" She started running to the little girl, whom was crying over the clothes of her dead mother. "HEY!" She leapt and grabbed the girl, spiraling in the air so she would land on her back.

"KIT!" Allen ran to the red head lying on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine as long as the baby is." With that Kit grasped her stomach in pain.

"Can you stand up?" Kit stood up slowely, with a little difficuly, holding the bulge in her belly all the while. "Here, get on my back." Kit did as Allen instructed.

The little girl tugged on Kit's sleeve. Said exorcist looked at the girl. "Thank you for saving me, lady!"

Kit smiled. "You're welcome! Now let's just hope my baby will also be alright."

"Okay!"

Allen offered his hand to the little girl. "Come on, we've got to get away from here." The girl took Allen's hand and they started walking away from the battle area.

"Ryumaru!" Knives called to the Japanese exorcist.

"Yeah, Knives?"

"Go with them! Protect them with your life!" she instructed him.

"Hai!" The Japanese man ran to the group, but not before the akuma's sword-like arm went through Kit and Allen's right shoulders. "KIT! ALLEN! Che!" Ryumaru turnned to Knives. "HEY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Ryumaru sliced the akuma in two with his sword. He then caught the two falling exorcists. "Are you two alright?"

"I have a hole in my right shoulder. Do I look alright to you?!" Kit asked, blinking in and out of consiousness. At some point she was compleatly unconsious.

Knives slayed the remainig four akuma with her knife. She ran to her comrads. "How are they?"

"Allen will be fine, but Kit, I'm not so sure about."

"Let me have a look." Ryumaru handed Kit to Knives. "She'll be fine. All she needs is a little rest and she'll be good as new." The German woman turnned to Allen. "Will you be okay to walk?"

"Yeah. But I don't think I'll be able to carry Kit for a while."

"Don't worry about that, I'll carry her."

Knives felt a tug at her coat. It was the little girl.

"Will Lady be okay?" she asked in the most adorable way possible.

"Ja! She'll be alright. She just needs some rest."

"And what about Mommy?"

"I'm sorry. Your mommy is gone now. She's in a better place. A place without hatred or suffering. Where she is still watching over you." The little girl sniffed after wiping tears from her eyes. "What's your name?" Knives asked the little girl.

"My name is Celeste."

-end chapter 13-

yeah. that's chapter 13. Now, it's quiz time!

1) which anime/manga do like to watch/read the most?

a) Shaman King

b) D.Gray-Man

c) Full Metal alchemist

d) Death Note

e) Black Cat

2) Which doyou think your personality is most like?

a) hyper, peppy, happy, optomistic, playfull...

b) kinky

c) serious

d) ditzy

e) probably, maybe, just a leeettle beet, bi-polar

3) What is your power/hobby/occupation?

a) I'm a shaman!

b) I'm an exorcist

c) shows silver pocket watch Kit Stanton, Blooming Flower Alchemist

d) Speaking to ''thin air'' Hey, Rai, would being a death note holder count for that question?

e) sweeper

4) Who is the man you love?

a) Yoh Asakura. _The _shaman king!

b) My sweet Allen Walker!

c) blushes Alphonse Elric...

d) L!!! For Lawliet!

e) TRAIN!!!

5) Who is the person you _**really**_ don't like?

a) Anna

b) Komui/Road

c) Mustang

d) ummm...Misa! Or Light...

e) Rinslet...

6) If you were to go on a date somewhere, where would it be?

a) The park! So me 'n my date can have fun!

b) either a romantic dinner or a great dance club

c) a plant nursery or botanical garden

d) It's usualy a suprise for me...'--

e) Any where that serves good food for cheep.

7) Final question. If you were a species of dragon, which would you be?

a) The Welsh Green

b) Sweedish Shortsnout

c) The Ishbalan Sandtrap

d) a silver dragon that breaths blue flames

e) Chinese Fireball


	14. innosence and exorcist

Chapter 14, innosence and exorcist

"My name is Celeste," the girl answered Knive's question.

"That's a pretty name!" Kit mumbled sleepily. Her eyes opened halfway. She looked around at every one. "Why is every one looking at me like I've got the pleage?"

"KIT!" Allen hugged Kit tightly. "You had me worried!" The silver haired boy felt no response from Kit. "Kit?" Allen let go of his red haired love ((A/N: don't worry, she's still being held by Ryumaru.)) and looked at her face. "She's out again." Suddenly Kit's cell phone rang again. Allen answered it. "Hello?"

"ALLEN!" The previously named exorcist sweat dropped at the sound of Komui Li's voice.

"What do you want, Head Officer?"

"Well, we found out that there is an innosence in your area."

"Let me guess, you want us to retrieve it, right?"

"Yes! Thank you! Now-" Allen interupted Komui by hanging up.

"So, what was that about?" Ryumaru asked.

"There's an innosence not far from here that we're supposed to fetch."

"OKAY!" Ryumaru seemed like a hyper puppy with its tail wagging to and fro. Allen turned to Knives, a look of questioning written on his face.

"What's he so happy about?" the silver haired boy asked in a hushed voice.

"He can find innosence," the German woman answered.

"COOL!" Allen was unable to keep this outburst inside.

"Not 'find!' SENSE!!! Get it right," Ryumaru said, crossing his arms over his chest. Allen tought this was even cooler than finding innosence. Because it was.

"What ever," Knives said to Ryumaru.

"Don't you 'whatever' me!"

"I'll 'what ever' you if I want to!"

This argue ment went on for a while. Probably about ten minutes. Or when Allen broke them up. Which ever came first. And that, my freinds, was Allen breaking them up.

"Ryumaru, Knives." Said exorcists turnned their attention to Allen. "Stop fighting! It's scaring Celeste, and Kit can't get her rest if you're fighting! Now, let's get that innosence!"

Allen started walking in a random direction. Knives and Ryumaru looked at the boy as if her were insaine.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Knives asked. Allen stopped walking and looked at his feet.

"Not really."

"Then don't go any where and wait for Ryumaru to direct us to the innosence!"

"Yes ma'am..." Allen slouched a bit.

Ryumaru took that as his cue to sense the innosence they were looking for. The Japanese man handed Kit over to Knives and plopped down on the ground, cross-legged. He closed his eyes and placed his hands in his lap and concentrated for a moment. An immage of a forest appeared in his mind. His eyes snapped open. They gleamed with excitement.

"Where is it, Ryumaru?" Knives asked.

"In the forest there!" the Japanese man said, pointing at the near-by forest. "LET'S GO!" Ryumaru started running off in the direction that he was pointing.

"Ryumaru!" Knives handed Kit to Allen and ran of after her Japanese companion.

"Mister, will Lady be alright?" Celeste asked Allen.

"Yes. She'll be alright." Just then Kit woke up with a yawn.

"Good morning," she said.

"Um...Kit, it's three P.M." Allen said to her.

"Oh." The red head looked at Allen. "How long was I out?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Oh."

"YAY! Lady's okay!" Celeste cheered.

"Yes, I'm okay!" Kit said. "And, Celeste, you can call me Kit. Every one else does."

"Okay, Kit."

"SHE'S SOOOOO CUTE! " Kit sueeled, squishy hugging Celeste.

-Knives and Ryumaru-

"Ryumaru! Slow the hell down!"

"But there're akuma going after the innosence!"

Knives sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best to keep up."

Soon they came to the area that Ryuamru saw the innosence. Sure enough, there were akuma there. In all, there was one level three, two level two, and three level one. Ryumaru and Knives looked at each other and nodded. They went in for the attack, making quick work of the level one and two akuma. For the level three, however, they had to combine their strength to defeat it. After wards, they grabbed the innosenceand walked back to where Allen Kit and Celeste were waiting.

"Ryumaru! Knives! You're back! Did you get it?"

"Well, of corse we got it! Who do you think we are?! Knives said as Ryumaru showed them the innosence.

All came close to it to get a better view. It glowed brightly when Celeste went near it. Then it turnned into this really cool lookin' thing. it had a handle in the center that was surrounded by a dozen blades. It was colored blue, for the most part, and with small amounts of green, red and yellow. The innosence then floated into Celeste's hands. Every one, excluding Ryumaru, was looking at the innosence confusidly.

"Um...what the hell just happened?" Kit asked the only nonconfused member of their party.

"It seems that Celeste is the accomodator of the innosence," Ryumaru answered, ruffling the child's hair.

-end chapter 14-

Intresting, ne? A random little girl becomes an exorcist. This is great. It just is. And I will now thank you all who reviewed for last chapter! Yeah. THE SACRED BOWL OF AARON DISMUKE!!! Ak! Where the hell did that come from?! I think my house is haunted, and the ghosts just typed something strange and random! I'm gonna go before they do anything else that will scare me. Ja ne!


	15. long time no see

Chapter 15, long time no see

About one week after Ryumaru and Knives retrieved the innosence, their group made it to the H.Q. And they were in for a hell of a suprise when they entered the building. Especialy Kit. As for finding out what this suprise is, you'll have to wait until the group of five exorcists enter the large stone building.

The party walked up the front path to where Gate Keeper was. The giant face opened the door for them when they stopped infront of it. The instant Kit stepped into the castle-like building, she was glomped by a girl of whom she hadn't seen since the day she attemtped to run away from home.

"KIT! I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" the girl said when she had finnished glomping her friend.

"Emoen ((A/N: pronounced eh-mo-en. The first 'E' is said like the 'e' in 'elf.' Thank you))! Long time, no see! I've missed you!" Kit said back.

Emoen was a girl the same age as Kit with red hair like Kit, only Emoen's was longer and tied back in a braid about three feet long, and violet colored eyes. She had asked for her coat to be like a hoody, and she wore a pair of baggy cargo pants along with a pair of sneekers as her shoes. Emoen took a moment to look her best friend up and down.

"You seem different. I'm not sure what it is yet, but something's different about you," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then Emoen's eyes fell upon Kit's bulging belly. "WHAT HEPPENED TO YOUR BELLY!!!! IT'S HUGE!!!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Kit pointed at Allen. "He did."

Emoen's eyes widened in understanding. Her hands came up to her mouth. "You mean, you two did the wacky? And now you're big! DUDE!"

Kit slapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "SHHH! Not so loud! There are some people in this place I would rather not know! His name happens to be Komui Li."

"Oh, him. The dude who won't shut up about some guy named 'Allen Walker,' am I right?" Emoen asked.

"Yeah. The reason we don't want Komui to know, is because, well, Allen did this," Kit said, placing her hand on her stomach. "Any way, Em, how did you get to be here?"

"Well..."

"Me n' Yuu-chan went on a mission together to America after you and Allen left on your's, and when she saw Yuu-chan, she decided to cling onto his arm and not let go, even when we came back. Whe we went to see Hevlaska about the innosence we retrieved, an innosence came out of Hev, and floated to Emoen and became her weapon. Whew," Lavi told the story for Emoen.

"Yeah, what he said. Any way, Kit, I think you should tell Komui about your pregnancy as soon as you can. I don't think he'll kill you.

"All right. I'll tell him now. With the assistance of Allen, of corse." said boy groaned. Celeste walked up to Kit and grabbed her sleeve.

"I wanna go with you, big sis!"

Kit took one look at Celeste and hugged the girl, squeeling about cuteness. After that, the six people (Emoen, Knives, and Ryumaru decided to come along too) went down to Komui's office.

But they were stopped by Kanda when he saw Ryumaru.

"Is that you, Ryu?" Kanda asked.

"Yuu? I haven't seen you in how many years?" The two men embraced much in the way friends who haven't seen each other for five years do. Well, okay, so that's also exaclty what they were. Friends who haven't seen each other in five or more years.

Kit stared at them in confusion. She turned to Ryumaru. "You never said you knew Kanda," said the red head.

"Well, I didn't know you knew Yuu," Ryumaru said back.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, why is it that he can call you Yuu and not get mugen to the throught?" Lavi asked.

"Because I've known him ever since we were children and living in Japan. You, however, did not."

"But can I still call ya Yuu-chan?"

"No."

It was then that the group, which now included Kanda, continued on their journey to Komui's office. When they entered the room, they were greeted with a site that is seen way too often. Komui sleeping at his desk rather than doing his work. Allen whispered the magic words in the ear of the Chinese man, who responded in the same way he always did. This caused everyone in the room to sweat drop.

When Knives saw the face of Komui, it was as if she could hear a chorus of angels in the back ground. This man was the most handsome she had ever seen, and it was love at first site.

"I am the one known as Knives, but, for you, I will make an exceptian for what you call me. You can call me Gracia, for that is my name," Knives said to Komui, who was practicaly cowering in the corner. This was a very intimidating woman. Especialy for a gay man like Komui.

"Down, Knives," Ryumaru tried to pull Knives away from the Chinese man cowering in the corner.

"Yeah. I've got a message I need to tell him!" Kit said, placing her hands on her stomach in a loving manor.

And so the scene went back as to how it normaly would be, only Knives' eyes were hearts.

"So, Kit, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Kit looked at her lap, searching for the right words to say. "Well, you know when Allen had retrieved me in America, right?"

"Yes."

"And then we were the only ones on the ship back, besides the crew?"

"Yes."

"Well, about a week into the trip, Allen and I had spent the night together, and well..." Kit's words trailed off here. The red head was now rubbing her belly.

Komui just stared at Kit, eyes widened to the size of golf balls. He now realized why Kit had been so cruel to Allen after their night together, and why Lenalee had helped the girl. He had put this girl and her not yet born child in danger. His heart beat fast with a mixture of fear and anger, mostly fear. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

Kit was afraid that Komui was going to ask Kit to abort the birth. "Please, let me keep the child! I'm too far into the pregnancy to just stop where I am!" Tears rolled down her face. "I don't want to lose it!"

Komui rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger to try to regain his composure. "I wasn't going to make you. All I want to say is, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had spent that night with Allen after you two came back."

Kit looked at Komui. The tears had stopped falling, but her face was still wet. "Thank you so much for letting me keep my child." Allen cleared his throat. Kit looked at him. "_Our_ child." Allen was now pleased. He did have a part in the existance of the child.

"Now," Komui was now back to his more serious like self. "Because of what you have done, we will not abort this pregnancy, but, we must have the two of you wed by the end of this month. This way, the child will not be born into sin. Is this fine with the two of you?"

"Yes!" the two said in unison.

"Alright. Make the plans, and remember, it's to be done by the end of the month. The sooner the better." Kit and Allen nodded. Komui turnned to Kit once more. "So, how far are you in?" he asked, a father like smile on his face.

"About five months," Kit answered bluntly, as if they were exchanging coments about the weather.

"Ah. And have you chosen its god perents yet?" Komui asked in a way that clearly said 'I could be a good god father!'

"Well, no, but I have an idea for the god mother." Kit turnned to Emoen. "Emoen!"

Emoen smiled at her best friend. "I'd be glad to! 'Specialy for you!"

"Thank you!" Kit then turnned to Allen. "Who do you think the god father should be?"

"I was thinking either Lavi or Komui," Allen answered.

Lavi and Komui both said that they'd be glad to at the same time. Because of this, they wound up deciding by playing 'rock, paper, scisers.' The only problem was that they wound up with a tie EVERY time they showed their selection. So as a solution to this, they flipped a coin. Lavi was the winner, so Lavi was chosen as the god father of the child.

-end chapter 15-

so that's the end of that chapter! what did you think? fun, ne? definatly! any way, please review, and I'll see you next chapter! Ja ne!


	16. wedding celebrations

chapter 16, wedding celebrations

For the next week or so, Kit and Allen had been making preperations for a proper wedding. It was to be a big wedding. There had even been word from General Cross that he would be attending the wedding as well. And naturaly, Kit's parents and younger sister would be there. As for bride's maids and the best man, and such, that decision would be quite easy. The main problem was chosing a dress for the bride and bride's maids. You see, since Kit's stomach had grown to the size of a water melon, it would be a little difficult to find a dress that she would like that would fit her. And the bride's maids couldn't agree on a dress in common for them to all wear. But they eventualy agreed on lilac colored sun dresses.

But pretty soon, just three days before the American holliday of Thanks Giving, was the planned day of the wedding. This was a day of rushing to get last minute things finnished, including the feast after the main ceremony cooked by Jerry.

Kit's mother was in the bride's dressing room with her daughter, helping the bride with her dress and such. Emoen and Lenalee had also been helping out too, but they weren't as good with helping as Kit's mother. The woman was crying for her daughter, making it seem more like it was Kit's funeral rather than her wedding.

"I had always hoped that you wouldn't follow in my footsteps," the mother said, sniffing. "This is exactly what happened between your father and I."

"Yes, Mom. You've told me this many times."

"Yes, well, I had hoped that it would have been hammered in that thick skull of yours and you not have to go through something like this." Kit's mother gave a final fluff of the skirt of the dress before leaving Kit to look in the mirror and going out into the pews.

The bride's maids, who consisted of Emoen as best lady, Lenalee, Knives, and Miranda, went out to their position in the main room of the church. The music started and the flower girl, who was Celeste, started waking down the isle, placing handfulls of flower petals on the floor ans she went, then not long after Celeste had entered, Kit, being led by her father, walked down the isle, taking slow steps like she did in the practices a few days before. Kit looked up at her destination and took a look at the line of men standing next to Allen. It was basicaly Lavi as best man, then standing next to him was Komui, Ryumaru, and Kanda. Kit was almost supprised to see Lavi in a tuxedo, but there was deffanitaly something strange about Kanda and Ryumaru in tuxes as well, rather than in formal Japanese clothing. And Allen was absolutely dashing in his tuxedo with lons coat tails reaching to his knees.

She came to a stop infront of the preist who was to marry the two exorcists. This was the part where they were to recite their vows, starting with the groom.

"With this hand, I shall lift you from your sorrows." Allen lifted his right hand. "Your cup shall never empty, for I shall be your wine." Allen poured wine from a glass bottle into a small wine glass that was infront of Kit. "With this candle, I shall light your way through darkness." Allen lit the candle he had been holding and placed it in a candle-holder infront of Kit. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Allen took the ring meant to be for Kit from the table, and placed in on her left ring finger. Now it was the bride's turn to recite the vows.

"With this hand, I shall lift you from your sorrows." Kit lifted her right hand. "Your cup shall never empty, for I shall be your wine." Kit poured wine into Allen's wine glass. "With this candle, I shall light your way through darkness." Kit lit her candle and placed it in the candle holder. "With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Kit placed Allen's ring on his left ring finger. It was at this point that the couple grabbed their glasses of wine, and allowed the other to drink a sip from them, and the ceremony was over.

Afterwards, everyone was ti stick around for the banquet of the newly weds. As soon as every one had gotten their food, it was time for the toast.

"Okay, friends, and family of all ages," Lavi announced to all of the guests. "I would like to raise a toast to the bride and groom! May you live long and find many happinesses in this life!" At this point everyone, including Kit and Allen, raised their glasses of whatever beverage they were drinking. since Kit was expecting, she stayed away from the alcohol, so instead she had a virgin pina colada, while all of the other adults had alcoholic drinks of a large veriety, ranging from wine to sake.

Cross, as he had said, did come to the wedding. He came to sit next to Allen, holding a plate of food in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other. Allen had a strong feeling that his master would be drunk before the banquet was over.

"Congradulations, Allen! You deffanitaly got a good one in her! Nice and pretty, and I bet she'd be a great cook too! We already know how much you love food!" Cross said. Well, okay, so he more of slurred it.

Scratch Allen's feeling, Cross was already drunk.

"So, Kit, how long have you and Emoen been friends?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, I guess it's been so long, I don't remember," Kit answered, sweatdropping.

Emoen slung her arm around Kit's shoulders, her face splotched with red from having too many drinks, dspite the fact that she was under aged. "We've been best buds since pre-school...or sooner...I can't seem to remember...oh well, the point is we've been friends for a really long time."

"Okay, Emoen, I think that's enough alcohol for you," Kit said, attampting to take the drink from her friends hand.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine! If anything, I need more!" and with that, Emoen downed the last of her drink and asked for another one, only going for different beverages each time. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me..."

"NO! BAD EMOEN! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE RUM!" Kit was now getting embaressed by her friend, just as Allen was by his master.

----

As the party started calming down, people had rearenged themselves to places they liked. Such as an extremly drunk Emoen was leaning on the shoulder of a half drunk Kanda. And the strange part was that the Japanese man didn't shoo her away, he was actualy playing with her hair fondly. Kit had retired to leaning on Allen, who had made sure that the bride was comfortable for her little nap.

"She's always been so adorable when she sleeps," Kit's mother said to Allen. "Even when she was a tiny little tot." She wiped tears from her eyes. "Why must they grow up so fast?"

"I don't know," Allen answered, looking at Kit's face and smiling. "But it seems like only yesterday that I met Kit for the first time...although that all started with an akuma attack, but, hey!"

Kit's father seemed angry at Allen for not doing what he had said to do. He had told Allen to NOT do any thing to his daughter, and yet, the silver haired boy did it anyway. Allen tried to protest, saying that Kit had dragged him into doing it, which was the truth. If you need a reminder, go back to chapter four. But despite this, Kit's dad still looked as if he would kill Allen if he touched Kit in any wrong way.

----

Kit was still asleep when the banquet was over, so Allen caried her bridal-style ((A/N: how appropriate!)) to their now shared room, and gently set her on their bed. He moved some of her hair out of her face. The girl had such a tiring day, that she stayed in that sleeping state until the next morning.

-end chapter 16-

And that's all she wrote! No! SHE didn't write it! I did! Me! It was me! yes, I am well aware of my goofyness. I have been this way since the day I was born! Now, I know that in the first few chapters, I had A/Ns the size of Texas, but now, they've shrunk! I told my step-mother not to wash them! I blame her for it...oh \/\/3ll. I C4N'7 b 2 /\/\4 -3R...again with the l33t. I thought it left my system. well, Ja ne!


	17. new year's

I hope I can get this chapter done fine. I've been into my fuel stash, which consists of giant pixi stix, and hopfuly it will serve me well. One would think that if one had consumed fuel, that one would be able to compleat a simple chapter in a short amount of time, right? But there is a bit of a draw back. I am being forced into listening to my sister practice playing the oboe for her spring consert tonight. It sounds almost like some one is trying to strangle a duck. And one more thing, I forgot to say that I don't own Corpse Bride in the previous chapter. If you can tell me which part it was, I'll give you a cookie. Well, here's the fic.

chapter 17, new years

It had been about one month after Kit and Allen had married. So far, their bond was going quite well. Nothing was going bad between them, and Komui didn't seem to mind too much at the fact that he couldn't have Allen. In fact, he seemed to have changed his mind and decided to go for Reever instead. Or, at least, that's what every one thought, for they were always together lately. And one of the finders could have sworn he saw them kissing once when walking down the hall.

Any way, so the people at the order were planning for the New Year's celebration. Christmas had already come and passed, and it was time for the New Year's party. The main people who were supposed to make the preperations were Lenalee, Kit, Reever, and Komui. They had all hung streamers all over the mess hall and hung all sorts of decerations all over the place. Because of Kit's condition, she wasn't alowed to hang anything up, for fear of falling off of the ladders, so she was incharge of telling everyone what to do, and where to put things.

"NO! The purple streamers are not supposed to be twisted with the pink ones! They're supposed to be twisted with the blue ones!" Kit turnned to another group that was asking her where to put a giant ball that had previously been on the Christmas tree. Kit looked up at the cieling for a place that it would look good. "How about over there, next to that snow flake?" the red head pointed at the spot she was talking about. The group thanked her and walked off to hang the ornament.

"Hey, Kit, what do you think we should have set out for snacks and munchies?" Jerry asked, wanting to be able to do something.

"Are you REALLY sure you want to ask that question to a pregnant woman with all sorts of wierd cravings?"

"I'll go ask Lenalee then..."

"But if it makes you feel better, some peal and eat shrimp is a nice party munchy. And I'm not saying that just because I might have a craving for shrimp. I've seen it at parties all the time! and deffanitaly can't forget about potato chips in a veriety of flavors. I strongly suggest barbeque, but that's just my favorite kind."

"Okay!"

"AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE ALCOHOL!" she yelled after Jerry.

With that, Kit sighed in a tired mannor and sat down in a nearby chair, relieved to get off of her feet.

"You okay, honey?" Allen asked, stopping infront of Kit, holding a box of decerations.

"Yeah, just a little exausted from all of the excitement going around."

"Are you sure it's not the pregnancy talking?" Allen asked in what was supposed to be a joke, but Kit didn't laugh.

"...Sort of. I'm really only about 15 sure about that."

"Well, anyway, I need you to tell me where to put these baloons after filling them with helium."

"Fill about half of them with helium and distribute them between all corners of the room, fill the others with air and hang them from the streamers."

"Okay."

About two days later was the actual day of the party, although it wasn't supposed to start until around six P.M. Kit made sure everything was in good order for the party. She did things that would be good to her condition, such as straighten out the position of the food, move the helium filled baloons to a more decerative position, and other things like that. Then it was time for the party. Emoen and Lavi hit the booze imediatly when they got to the party. And pretty soon, every one in the order was gathered in the mess hall for the party.

There was music that everyone could dance to, party games, and they even brought in a big screen TV for when it was time for the countdown.

About half way through the party, Jerry had to refresh the food table. At this point, Lavi, Emoen, Knives, Ryumaru, Allen, Kit, Leanlee, and (suprisingly) Kanda had engaged into a drinking game called 'Big liar!' It was a game that Ryumaru had played in Japan when he went to parties with geisha. He had said that the rules were that every one took turns telling two stories, one true and one false, and everyone else was supposed guess as to which one was true and which one was false. Any one who was wrong had to drink a penalty glass of sake. The group decided to change the sake to any drink they wanted. The only one who wasn't drinking alcohol was Kit because of her condition.

"This game sounds like fun!" Kit said. "I'll start. Okay my first story is...one time, Emoen spent the night at my house and we did our usual ritual of staying up until three in the morning, well, I still wake up really early in the morning wheather I go to bed early or late, it doesn't matter, while Emoen will sleep till like, noon if we went to bed at three in the morning. Any way, so, I had woken up actualy an hour later than I normaly would, and when I was getting dressed as I normaly would, when Emoen started talking. She said, 'No, Mama! I don't want to go to school with the blue monkeys! They'll eat me! I wanna go to school with Duo! Not cookie dough, Duo!' and when I woke her up to tell her, she actualy woke up, and she was totaly embarassed about it!"

Everyone but Emoen laughed at this one. Emoen was sitting in a bit of a cold sweat. She knew the answer to this one.

"That can't be true! Emoen can't be woken up by anything!" Kanda stated.

"Well, what's your next story?" Allen asked.

"Okay, one time, I was walking in the woods in my back yard, because my home back in America was in the forest, and I came upon a soda bottle that was all dirty and old and stuff. I don't know how I didn't nitice it earlyer, because when I lived there, I would walk through the woods on a regular basis. Any way, so when I rubbed the dirt from the bottle to see what kind of soda it had been, I saw a tiny glowing thing inside of it. And when I opened the bottle to see what the glowing thingy was, it turnned out to be a fairy that had been captured and ptu into the bottle. It said that it would grant me three wishes for letting it out, so I made my wishes, which all had to do with food, because I had been hungry, and the fairy made it all apear, the only problem was that it was all portionned to fill the belly of a fairy. and then I got so mad that I stuffed the fairy back into the bottle and chucked it as far as I could accross the street to that person's property, which was also forest. Ant that's it."

"I say the first one is true," Kanda said in his usual monotone voice. "There's no such thing as fa-"

he was cut off by two hands being slapped over his mouth. One belonged to Kit, the other belonged to Emoen.

"Don't say that!" Kit warnned him. "Everytime someone says that, a fairy somewhere falles down dead."

"Yeah. So don't say that!"

"Well, I say that the second one is true," said Allen, Lavi was in agreement with the silver haired boy.

Emoen made sure to wait untill everyone else had guessed before she said hers. Allen and Lavi wound up drinking a glass of alcohol each. Lavi went for vodka, while Allen stuck to the origional rules of the game and had a glass of sake.

"Okay, my turn!" stated Ryumaru. "one time, When I was a little kid, I had been sitting by the river that flowwed through the middle of my town, and fishing. Well, when I finaly got a bite, it trunned out that the fish was about five feet long, while I, at the time, had been about three foot four."

"That is so not true," Kit said.

"What's the next one?" asked Lavi.

"Whe I was about sixteen, I decided to look through my older brother's room for no reason in particular, and I found all sorts of naughty things in there, incuding some nudie mags and then I read his diary, and it had some major detail about this one girl in the town that he secratly liked. That's it."

Lavi, being the perv he is, said the second one was true. Kit had said the same thing, sticking with what she said about the first story. Knives agreed with Kit. Emoen had a mind much like Lavi's and said that the second one was true. Allen and Kanda both said the first one was true, however for different reasons.

Kit, Lavi, Emoen, and Knives all had to drink. Kit had bubble water, because she didn't want anything to go wrong with her pregnancy, and large amounts of alcohol would make things bad. Lavi went for rum this time, Knives had vodka, and Emoen had a vodka bomb.

"I knew that story wasn't true, because everyone in the town knew that Ryumaru's brother was as strait as a circle," Kanda explained.

"I chose the fish one, 'cause I would rather keep my mind away from that kind of stuffs," Allen said.

So this went until everyone had finnished, and the only one not drunk off their ass was Kit.

"Hey, hun," Allen slurred, placing his arm around the girl's neck. "Why don't we go off some where, and make out?"

Kit took Allen's arm off of her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but no. Not while you're drunk off your ass. Maybe tomorrow, while you're recovering from that nasty hangover."

At that moment everything went quiet for a second, then Kanda asked Knives to take off her sunglasses.

"Hell no!" Knives said. "I don't take these off unless I'm sleeping or bathing."

Then Kanda did one of the stupidest things he could have ever done. He removed the sunglasses from Knives's face, and so she couldn't put them back on, he snapped them in two, dropped them on the floor, and stepped on them, shattering the lenses into a million tiny pieces. That snapped anger into the German woman. She wound up grabbing Kanda's neck and ringing it roughly, much in the way Homer Simpson does to Bart.

"I'll teach you to break my sunglasses, ponytail!"

"Knives! Calm down!" Kit yelled at the drunk woman. The red head tried to pull Knives off of Kanda, but the woman wound up hitting Kit in the side of her head. The girl fell, causing Allen to sober up instantly, and in enough time to catch the girl befor she hit the floor. It was the nthat Knives had reallised what she had done.

"Kit! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you!" Knives said in rapid succesion, letting go of Kanda, and focusing all of her attention to the pregnant woman. Kanda fell in a heap on the floor, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure that the baby's fine too. You had scared me when you hit me. Please don't do that again."

And the party went on, everyone had fun, and Kit took out a video camera to record what was going on.

"Well It's the Black Order's New Year's party, and Lavi is drunk," Kit had the camera pointed at Lavi. "Hey, Lavi, do you have anything you would like to say?" Kit asked the hamer wielding exorcist.

"Yeah."

Lavi walked over to where Komui and Reever were having a conversation about something private. Lavi disregarded what they were saying, and snatched Komui's hat off of his head, getting a 'hey!' of protest from Komui, who held his head where his hat had rested just a little while ago. Lavi placed it on his head, not caring about the fact that he was still wearing his head band.

"I'm kearing Fomui's hunny wat!" Lavi slurred.

"Yep. Lavi's drunk."

"I assure you, my friend, I am cone sold stober."

Just then, the count down from ten seconds started, and every one chimed in.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Every one toasted with a glass of champagne, except for Kit, who had sparkling apple cider. And once they had made the toast, Kit and Allen had a new year's good luck kiss.

Then, Lavi gathered Kanda and Allen with him, drooping his arms around their necks.

"I luuuvvvee you gguuuyyzzz!"

Allen only sweatdropped, while Kanda had a pissy mark.

At some point during the countdown, Komui had gotten his hat back.

-end chapter 17-

Well, funny, ne? It was great. I have a few things I need to say about the chapter, though. The drinking game I got the idea from the book _Memoirs of a Geisha_ and the line where Lavi says "I assure you, my friend, I am cone sold stober," I got from the book _Howl's Moving Castle_ which some of you may recognise as a Hayao Miyazaki film, but the book was better, and it came first. The line was in the book, NOT the movie. _Howl's moving Castle_ was writen by Diana Wynn Jones, who is a Welsh woman, not me. And _Memoirs of a Geisha_ was written by Arthur Golden, who is an American man, not me. And that story about Emoen sleep talking about blue monkeys is really a true story. Only replace Emoen with my good friend Demon's Sinner. Sorry, Demon's Sinner! But I had to include that story! It's just too funny not to! Any way, Ja ne!


	18. Valentine's alone

This will be intresting to write. I say this because I'm drinking a Monster. And it's also mondo early in the morning, so I'm feeling a little out of it. I hope the story still comes out well. And anyway, here's the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 18, Valentine's alone

The month of January flew by and pretty soon it was Febuary. Kit wandered the halls out of bordom, looking for one of her exorcist friends to annoy for fun. But there was a problem with that. They were all out on missions. Well, except for Celeste. Being about five or six, she was a little too young to be going out on missions. Especialy considering she didn't know the first thing about using the innosence. And Celeste was out of the question anyway. She was a little girl, and Kit would be unable to annoy her, and she was also being trained all day every day on how to use the innosence by another exorcist that Kit didn't know.

So Kit was stuck walking around the order, bored as hell. Then she came up with a genius idea. The red head went down to where Komui's office was and opened the door. She greeted by a very suprising sight when she walked in. Komui was attatched to _Knives_ by the mouth. They seemed to be playing tonsil hockey. They broke away when they heard the door open.

"Sorry!" Kit said, closing the door behind her. Well, that idea just went down the drain. The red head only wanted to ask Komui if there was anything she could do to keep her busy while Allen and the others were off on their missions.

Funny thing though, now that Kit thought about it, Knives was supposed to be on a mission. Well, maybe she got back early, and had somehow turnned Komui strait. Either way, Kit didn't care. She wanted to do something. Anything would do as long as her pregnancy allowed it, and it would help keep her bordom at bay. Then, Kit was struck by insperation once more. She would have a concert in the mess hall.

But that idea was shot when she opened the doors and saw that the only people in there were just the kitchen staff.

"I'M SO DAMN BORED!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, attracting looks from the kitchen staff.

"Well, if you're so bored, why don't you come back here help us?" Jerry asked from the kitchen. "We could always use a hand back here."

Finaly she had something to do. This would be great.

"Okay!" And Kit went into the kitchen to help Jerry and the others.

About two hours later, when every one was in the mess hall for lunch, Kit couldn't take it anymore and just left the kitchen, talking about needing rest and such, so she went to hers and Allen's shared room. Only Kit was the only one using it at the moment because Allen was on a mission with Lavi. Kit sat on the bed, more of needing to rest her feet than take a nap. she just sat and started daydreaming, and pretty soon, she had acctualy fallen asleep.

------------

A few days passed and with it came Valentine's Day. A day for lovers to be together. But Allen still haden't returnned from his mission, so Kit had to spend the day alone. Which sucked, because she haden't seen Allen in about ten days.

"Why the hell is it taking him ten days to get one little innosence?" Kit wondered out loud. "It's Valentine's Day, dammit! He should be here with me! Not out there without me! DAMMIT!" Kit crossed her arms and pouted. "He'd better not get himself killed...If he does, I'll go out there and kill him again!"

"How can you kill some one if they're already dead?" Reever asked the red head.

"I don't know! I'll get a necromancer to bring him back, then I'll kill him!"

"And where do you suppose this necromancer is supposed to be?"

"I don't know! Hiding from civilazation in a cave in the mountains or something."

"Yeah, sure. I think you need some mental help."

"When'd ya figure that out, just now?"

"Actualy no, I've known it since I met you."

"Well at least the science department has some one with a brain."

Reever understood imeadiatly what Kit meant by that. And she was perfictly correct. He missed the days when he and Komui would go off together and snog. But now he was too preocupied with Knives to care about him. The blond wanted to do something to Komui that would be like a little prank. Just for fun. He let Kit know this, and she gave him some ideas of what to do from things she had done to Allen.

"So, you're saying that he should catch me making out with you?" Reever asked.

"HELL NO! That would probably backfire on me. The reason is, I don't know when Allen is getting back. Now, woulden't it be a problem if Allen was the one to catch us kissing? Or what if Emoen discovers it? She would probably tell Allen when he came back. Ya see what I'm gettin' at?"

"Yeah. Then who should I be caught snogging with?"

Kit thought for a moment then grinned evily. "Lenalee. She would be the perfect one. Komui's younger sister...He would hate that! And no accidental back fire! So it's better for all of us in the long run!"

Reever nodded, agreeing with the idea.

With that, Kit and Reever went to see Lenalee to explain to her about the plan that they had. At first she was unwilling to do it.

"It's bad enough that I had snogged Kit to get back at Allen and Komui last year," was what she said.

But Kit eventualy persuaded her to do it. How, we may never know. But she did. And so they went to where they thought that they would find Komui walking down the hall. And this was actualy kinda close to the Chinese man's experiment hall. That was when they set their plan in action. Reever and Lenalee were supposed to start snogging on Kit's signal. Kit would show the signal when she was sure Komui was on his way.

"I see him!" Kit then gave the signal.

Reever placed his lips on Lenalee's and parted her lips with his tounge. Lenalee's tounge soon joined Reever's in the little dance in their mouths. Komui finaly turned the corner to find Reever and Lenalee snogging. Reever could tell that Komui was watching them, so he deliberatly stuck his hand up Lenalee's shirt and groped around for her breasts. That was a little too much for Lenalee. As soon as Reever's hand came into contact with Lenalee's breast, she instantly broke free from their kiss and slapped Reever in the face, leaving a red mark.

In the background, Kit sweatdropped. "Oopsie! That wasn't supposed to happen." It wasn't part of what they had planned, and she was wrong about there being no backfire.

Lenalee stormed off in an angry huff. Komui stayed where he was, staring at the scene playing in front of him. Reever stood in his spot, stunned and holding his now red cheek.

"Reever," Komui finalt broke the silence that had been held in the air for some time. "What just happened? Why were you and Lenalee just kissing?"

"Well, I just thought that I would try to do something to try to get you back. You've been spending more time with Knives than me lately, and, well..."

"So you did that to get me away from Knives?" Reever nodded. "Do you really like me that much?" Reever nodded. "I'm sorry! It had just started by her just forcing her lips on mine, and then, well, I coulden't help myself! I'm so sorry!" Komui fell into a crying fit in Reever's arms. The latter patted Komui's head and placed his arms around the Chinese man.

And this lead to Reever and Komui getting back together. Thus making Kit fell lonly for Allen not being there. Said exorcist didn't get back from his mission until the next day and kit wound up smacking him in the head for taking eleven days to retrieve one little innocence.

-end chapter 18-

So there. It's done. And I know I'm going a little trigger happy with the OC's. I mean there's what, five in this story? I usualy only have just one at the most. But this story would be nothing without all of my OC's! They are needed! Well, now, for those of you who have not yet read my story, Valentine's Massacre, please read and review it! I would love you if you did! Well, I'm rambling again. Ja ne!


	19. unexpected birthday gift

Well, I think we're actualy nearing the end of this story! This next chapter is proof enough of that. Well, any way, I won't keep you from reading any more!

Chapter 19, unexpected birthday gift

It was still the month of Febuary, and Kit's birthday was comming up very soon. Everyone in the order was plannng a suprise party for the red head, Allen being the main organizer. After all, Kit was his wife. Emoen was supposed to help him when he couldn't think of the correct thing for Kit. Like the main type of music that should be played, aor the main color to decorate the mess hall. Things like that. But Allen, in reality, didn't need help for the main color to be used to decorate the room.

If there was one thing everyone in the order knew about Kit (this is not including her pregnancy, or her love of Allen) it was that her favorite color was purple. This was because, when she and Allen had returnned from picking up Knives and Ryumaru (and finding Celeste) Kit was restricted from going out on missions, so she had no need of wearing her uniform and instead was wearing maternity clothes. And for the most part, they were purple. Although every now and then she would also wear blue or green.

That and when Kit went walking around the order, doing some various chore, or even just going to the mess hall for lunch, all of the men couldn't take their eyes off of her. With her long flowing dresses, and hair becoming long once more, she looked like an angel had fallen from heaven, though not quite.

Kit found it annoying that her hair was getting in her way when doing chores, so she started wearing it in a braid once more. Between chores, kit would have her braid hanging over one shoulder. And despite this effort in keeping her hair from getting in her way, it still did. When this happened, Kit would groan in annoyance and just brush the braid back over her shoulder onto her back, only to have it come back and smack her in the face.

Any way, as the days passed by, Allen and crew had finnished planning for the party, and it was foinaly the day that they were going to set it up, the party being the next day. While every one was setting up the music, the decorations, etc. (being directed by Emoen) Allen was to be making sure Kit was sleeping, and if she woke up, Allen was to tell her that she needed to get back to bed, and fetch any kind of food she wanted.

Kit woke up the next day to Allen holding a tray of breakfast for the red head.

"Happy Birthday, Kit! I've got breakfast in bed for you!" Allen smiled.

Kit smiled back, greatfully accepting the meal. She looked at the tray. A simple plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, and a glass of milk. At least he knew that she had the appetite of a normal person. Kit picked up the fork and started to eat her scrambled eggs. Allen sat on the bed next to her, making sure Kit finnished her meal before making sure everything was alright for him to leave her to shower and get dressed for the day.

"Are you absolutly sure I can go?" Allen asked once more, just in case.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now go! I need privacy!"Kit reassured him.

"Okay, okay, I'm going! I'm going!"

Kit then made sure Allen was gone before turnning to the dresser to grab her change of clothes. A head stuck itself through the door.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Kit heard Allen's voice ask again.

Kit growled. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME YES!!!" Kit yelled at Allen. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to the shower." Kit started walking out of the room after grabbing her violet dress with embroidered roses of red and blue. Allen followed her.

"Alright, fine...but you didn't have to yell at me, ya know."

"You wouldn't listen to me other wise," Kit stated. Allen stood where he was for a moment. Silent.

"...Good point," he said after a while and contiued walking with Kit.

The red head found this a little annoying. She was being followed by a little puppy known as Allen Walker. Kit turnned to Allen, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Will you stop following me?" she asked, it comming out more of a demand than a request.

"Alright, fine. I just thought you might need my help for something," Allen said sheepishly.

"I'M NOT A GLASS FIGURINE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE!" Kit yelled and stormmed off in the direction of the shower.

Allen stood rooted where he was, a look of seriousness on his face. "What about when I had pushed you out of the akuma's attack? Did you really take care of your self then?" Allen asked Kit quietly, knowing that she was too far away to hear him.

Kit drew the shower curtain closed and turnned on the water. She leaned on the shower wall, waiting for the water to heat up. The red head placed a hand on her belly, feeling the spot that her unborn child liked to kick the most. She thought about what she had said to Allen, suprised that she had actualy yelled at the silver haired boy. She shook it off, ready to actualy start washing her hair, then her body afterwards.

-----

Kit turnned the knob to turn the water off, her shower done. She grabbed her towel and started to dry of her hair with the towel, then her body after that. The red head then dressed in her clothes for the day. She stepped out of the shower room after braiding her hair, to be greated by Allen.

"It's just about time for lunch, so I figured I would just fetch you for lunch," he said when he saw the confused look of confusion on the red head's face. Allen grabbed Kit's hand and started leading her toward the mess hall.

They opened the doors leading into the mess hall. All of the lights were off. Which was weird. Allen fixed this problem by flipping the light switch.

"SUPRISE!!!" everyone said in unison, stepping out from their hiding places. Kit jumped about six feet into the air (yes, obvious exageration, but still) and clutched her heart, briething hard and fast.

"Gimme a heart attack, why doncha?" she said.

"Happy birthday, Bell!" Emoen said to her friend, holding a wrapped package out to her friend.

"Thanks, red!" Kit opened her gift. It was...a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "...Thanks...I think..."

"Well, I figured that since you'll have your baby soon, that you and Allen will be having some fun in bed, and I just wanted to help!" Emoen smiled.

Kit and Allen both sweat dropped.

For the next half an hour or so, Kit opened many gifts. Her favorite out of all of tham was the one Allen had given her. It was a beutiful necklace with a gold chain, and a small heart shaped pendant of amethyst, Kit's A)favorite stone and B) birthstone. Allen helped Kit to put the necklace around her neck.

Then, when Kit had finished opening her gifts, they had started eating lunch. There were many different dishes that they could all choose from. Things like different kinds of pizza, chicken, pasta, sushi, sashimi, ramen, teriyaki, seafood, cake, icecream, pie, hot dogs, hamburgers, pork chops, and so on.

After every one was finished eating, they went on to the party games and dancing. A slow song came on. Allen looked at Kit lovingly.

"Would you like to dance, Birthday girl?" he asked her.

Kit smiled at her husband. "I would love to."

Allen placed his arms around the girl's waist, and Kit placed her arms around Allen's neck. They were dancing in a slow waltz to match the tempo of the song. At some point i nthe middle of the song, Kit fet a sharp pain in her stomach and suddenly stopped dancing. Allen looked at her in a worried way.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as Kit stopped their dancing.

Kit shook her head. "I'm fine. The baby just kicked, that's all..." Kit lied. And they left it at that, continuing with their dance.

As soon as the song was over, another slow, dancing song came on, but instead of dance, Kit sat down on one of the benches. She held onto her stomach with both hands. She held a look of pain on her face. That was when Allen knew it was something more serious than the baby kicking her. The silver haired boy sat down next to Kit, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Kit, what's wrong?" Allen asked the girl who was now groaning from the pain.

"I-I think it's time!" she barely got out.

"WHAT?! NOW?! But, the doctor said it was due in two weeks!"

"Yeah, well, I think the baby said NOW!"

"EEEK! What are we gonna do?" Allen asked franticly.

"Call the doctor, duh!"

"Oh, right! WE NEED A DOCTOR OVER HERE! NOW!"

Every one looked at the two. They imediatly understood when they saw the look of pain on Kit's face.

Komui pushed through the crowd, pushing up his sleeves.

"Comming through everyone!" The Chinese man looked at Allen with a serious face. "Allen, I want you to take Kit to the infermary."

Allen simply nodded. He lifted Kit bridal style and went to the infermary as quickely as possible, Komui following close behind.

"Allen! It hurts! I feel like I'm going to die!" Kit screamed. This just made Allen panic even more. He hurried as fast as he could to the infermary.

The cursed boy gently placed Kit on a clean bed once they arrived at the infermary. Then Komui turnned on the inter com.

"I need some one who has experiance with delivering babys to come to the infermary imediatly!" he said, sounding pretty frantic, but only that he had a short amount of time to get this finnished.

Then a female finder by the name of Alice walked through the doors into the infermary. "I can help with this. I used to be a midwife's apprentice back home."

"Don't give me your life story, get some hot water and clean cloths, NOW!"

"Yes!" Alice rushed off to retrieve the listed objects.

Kit looked up at Allen. "Please stay with me! And also, please get Emoen."

Allen nodded. He walked out of the doors to find that ALL of their friends were there. Even Kenda, though he was probably dragged there by Emoen. Celeste walked up to Allen and looked at him in the most adorable worried face anyone ever could, holding onto his sleeve.

"Big brother, is big sister okay?" the little girl asked.

Allen nodded. "Yes. She's fine."

"But why is she screaming in pain?"

"It's just time for our child to come. That's all." Allen turnned to Emoen after sitting Celeste down. "Kit asked me to fetch you. She said that she wanted both of us to stay with her." Emoen nodded and stood up.

"You stay here," the fierce red head said to Kanda, who looked like he was going to leave once Emoen left for the room.

The Japanese man sat back down with a grumble of annoyance. This stopped when Emoen shot a glare at the boy. With that, Allen and Emoen entered the infermary, just to be ushered back out by Alice.

"I'm sorry, we're going to have to do a C section. You can't come in."

Emoen simply sat back down while Allen stood where he was, staring at the door. He wasn't completely sure what a C section was, but it couldn't be good.

"It's a sergery that is done when the mother is having problems giving birth to a child," Lavi said after Celeste asked what a C section was. After hearing this, Allen became even more worried than before. He fell to the floor, his legs sudenly feeling like jelly.

"Allen?" Miranda asked the boy. "Are you okay?"

"My wife is going under the knife. Yeah, I'm perfictly fine! Not over whelmed with worry. Nope, not me," he answered sarcasticly. Which was the big indicator that he was worried about her.

"Look, Allen, Kit's our friend too. We are worried about her. Right?" Emoen asked Kanda, who obviously didn't look like he cared one little bit. The Japanese man didn't answer Emoen's question. Emoen glered at him. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Allen sighed. "I guess you're right. All we can do now is wait."

And for one full hour, that's exactly what they did. Then Alice came out of the infermary to fetch Allen. The silver haired boy stood up and walked into the infermary to see Kit awake, perfictly fine, and holding their new child.

"Allen, it's a girl! What should we name her?" Kit asked, holding the tiny bundle close to her body.

"Garnet," Allen said. Kit looked at him in confusion.

"But that's the birth stone for January! She was born in Febuary!"

"Her hair is the color of garnet. So, Garnet."

Kit looked at their daugter's hair and smiled. "You're right. It is." The red head looked up at her husband. "But the name Michal is passed down from generation to generation in my family." Now it was Allen's turn to look at Kit in confusion.

"But, Michal is a boy's name..."

"Which is why we will name her Michelle. The femenin version of Michal."

Allen looked at the sleeping face of his and Kit's child. "Garnet Michelle," the silver haired boy tested the name wit ha smile. "That's got a nice ring to it!"

"Yes, it does."

-end chapter 19-

Wow. That took longer than I hoped. It usualy takes about two days to write ont chapter, but this one took two weeks...You're probably wondering why I say this and I still updated on time, right? Well, when I had written a certine chapter, I was afraid that I would be stuck where I had been stuck in the hand written version for _MONTHS_, but I wound up spitting out that whole chapter, along with three extras in the corse of two _DAYS_. Granted I still updated once a week. I did this because after all of that, I couldn't think of what to write for chapter 18. But I got an idea for that chapter after writing my only horror fic, Valentine's Massacre, which I told ALL of you to read and review, but only one of you have. Thank you, Demon's sinner! Your review is greatly apreciated! Then, after finishing that chapter, I couldn't think of what should happen in this chapter until just recantly. So yeah...

I had the strangest dream last night. In my dream, I was pregnant at the age of seventeen. This is probably saying that I want to have a baby, even though I'm not yet twenty...Okay, time to interpet the dream. Hold on, I need to grab my dreamer's dictionary...Okay, I've got it! Let's see, pregnancy, pregnancy...AHA! For a woman, this dream forcasts a happy increase in material wealth...well, I'm a woman (sort of). Let me think...My friends were in my dream. friends, friends...here it is! Any demonstration of friendship in a dream is a streightforward prediction of happy sicial times with good companions. I was also at school. A dream of being in schoolsuggests that your reluctances to break old associations is retarding your progress. Well, I think that's it.

And for the last goddamn time, I am NOT pregnant in the real world. Only in that dream and this fic! That's it! And before I ramble for much longer, ja ne!


	20. after the birth

Ah, the final chapter before the epilogue. Let's get this started!

Chapter 20, after the birth

Soon after Garnet Michelle Walker was born, Allen and Kit went to see the Great Generals about the matter of Kit taking care of the child until it was old enough to be left with a babysitter while she was off on missions. The red head wanted to have as much time as possible, so she could teach Garnet to speak, walk and even potty train her. And Kit's mother had also told the girl that it was better for the child to breast feed them than bottle feed them, and so that was exactly what the red head would do. She needed time for that and then more time to ween the child off of the breast.

"Excuse me, Sirs?" Kit adressed the men sitting high up in their chairs as politely as possible. These men were her bosses of course. "I would like to be kept from having missions for three more years, please. At least until mine and Allen's daughter is old enough to do without me being around for long periods of time."

The Great Genarals looked at each other, whispering too softly for Kit and Allen to hear. When they finaly looked back at the married couple, they gave their answer.

"I'm sorry, but we can't give you that long a time. We know the need to take care of your child, but you are also an exorcist. A worrior of God. The Order also needs you to go on missions to retrieve the innocence..." There was a pause for a moment. In this time, Kit had fallen to the ground, tears silently making there way down her cheeks. "The longest amount of time we can give you is two and one half years."

Kit stayed on the ground, crying silently. Garnet, who was in her mother's arms, blinked awake when one of Kit's tears splashed onto her face. The infant could tell her mother was upset about something, and so she too started crying. Only much louder than Kit was.

Kit's crying stopped as soon as Garnet's started. She did her best to shush her crying daughter. "Shhh, shhh. It will be alright, Garnet." Kit's sweet motherly voice did nothing to shush the crying of her daughter.Kit then went to singing to her daughter.

"_Sing a song unto the world._

_Rising high, the clouds unfurl._

_Fan the flames into the past._

_Here now, our lives will last._

_We'll never know the times of pain._

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain._

_My life will not be plain._"

The child was now sleeping once more. Kit craddled her back and forth gently, humming a sweet soft lulaby. Allen looked from Kit and Garnet to the Great Generals.

"Can you see how much they need eachother?!" Allen yelled. "Please give my wife three years of time to spend with Garnet! They need as much time as they can get together before sending Kit on missions!" A single tear now fell down Allen's cheek, more out of the thought that his wife and daughter wouldn't be happy and together as long as they wanted.

One of the generals sighed. "Alright. They can have three years and two months."

Kit looked up at the generals who's feces were hidden under their hoods with a look of pleasent supprise. She would have hugged them all too, if it haden't been for them being her superior officers.

---------

Now beeing about six in the evening, it was Garnets feeding time. And she expressed it as loudly as she could. Kit ran from the bed where she had been reading before Garnet started crying her head off.

"Don't worry, sweety! I'm here, and so is dinner!" Kit reached for Garnet to lift her from her crib.

Kit took her daughter to her feeding chair. Kit opened her button down shirt enough to let her breast out of her bra cup and allowed her red haired daughter to suckle at the mound. The exorcist layed back in the chair, relaxing as her child fed on her milk. Kit closed her eyes, lost in thought. She would have to take this time with her child for the advantage. Because the Great Generals could change their minds about how much time that Kit had with Garnet before going on missions again.

The bedroom door opened sudenly, supprising Kit. The red head looked at who it was.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lavi said. He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Tell me what you needed to say," Kit stopped him.

"Well, alright. I just won't look your way."

"Fine with me." That would save some embarassment. On both of their halves.

"Well, Allen asked me to tell you that we, meaning Allen and I, have a new mission."

Kit sat in silence for a moment. "Why didn't Allen tell me himself?" Kit asked Lavi, pain apparent in her voice. The red head suddenly hissed in pain. "How many times must I tell you not to bite?!"

Lavi turnned around in confusion. "But I'm all the way over here! How could I bite you?!"

"Not you, Garnet. She just has a tendancy to bite when feeding," Kit said sheepishly. "So, why didn't Allen come to tell me?"

"He said it was personal buisness when I saked him why he wouldn't tell you about our mission..." Lavi thought back to when Allen had told Lavi to tell Kit. "His face seemed sad about something...I don't know what, but something..."

"What's today's date?" Kit asked suddenly after Lavi said this.

"It's March 17. Why?"

Kit smacked her forehead. "That's why!"

"That's why what?"Lavi asked. Kit sighed and rolled her eyes and started to explain after taking Garnet off of her teet.

----------------

Allen walked from Komui's office to the chaple where he and Kit were married. He walked to the pulpit and kneeled down. He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and placed his hands together in prayer. The only thing that was on his mind at the moment was his deceased adoptive father.

'_Mana..._'

Allen looked up at the oversized version of the rose cross on the wall, a single tear falling from his eye down his cheek and fell from his chin to the floor.

"I promise I'll stay strong, Mana."

And despite his sadness for Mana's death, the silver haired bo...man smiled.

------------------

"March 17 is the day that Mana died..." Kit said, voice tinged with sadness.

"Oh...Wait. Who's Mana?" Lavi asked. Kit prat fell.

"Mana was Allen's adoptive father, dingus!" Kit smacked the eye patched exorcist in the back of his head.

"Oh! So _that's_ why I saw him walk in the direction of the chaple! I never would have known!" With that Lavi left with a wave.

Kit rolled her eyes and placed har hands on her hips. Even after what she told him, he was still so insensetive. But that was Lavi, so what could ya do? Pretty much just let him be himself.

Kit took Garnet over to her crib an gently placed the sleeping baby inside, trying to not wake her up. Kit heard the door open once more. The red head turnned around to see who it was. Allen. Said man walked into the room. He looked into the crib at their sleeping child and smiled.

"She really has your hair," Allen whispered into Kit's ear.

Kit looked at Allen and smiled. "Yeah, but she's got your eyes."

The conversation stopped there. Kit and Allen just watched their daughter as she slept, their arms around the other's waist. Kit sighed. Allen looked at her.

"It sucks that I won't have as long a time with her than I wanted. But at least there's still time." She smiled sadly.

"We did our best. But now I think it's dinner time for us."

"But don't you leave for your mission soon?" Kit asked.

"No. We leave tomorrow morning. Really early.

So Kit and Allen went to have their dinner at that moment. Allen left for his nission the next morning, as he said he would. Kit went to go see him off with Garnet. After that, Kit and Garnet went back to their room and back to sleep.

-------------

Less than a week later, Kit rushed to the under ground entrance to find Allen. She had secret intell that he would be back that day. She got their in time to be caught in Allen's arms. They topled over into the gondola, Kit on top of Allen. The red head was panting hard from the long run. Allen could see that she was also smiling brightly. But not quite for Allen being back.

"Garnet said her first word!" Kit said once her breath calmed down. "You will laugh at what is was!" Kit's smile grew brighter.

"What was it? Was it daddy?" Allen asked his wife.

"Nope!"

"Mommy?"

"Nope!"

"Then what?!"

"Okay, it was at the right time for her lunch feeding, and she just said 'hungry!' " Kit then started laughing lightly. Allen didn't see what was so funny though. Lavi did and also started laughing.

"Yep, that's yer kid for sure, Allen!" Lavi said between laughs. Allen still didn't find it funny.

"And now, she can't stop saying the word 'hungry!' Even when she's not!" Kit's smile grew even brighter (if at all possible). "It's just so cute! Everyone thinks so!" There was a silence for a while. "Oh crap! I forgot it's time for her dinner!" Kit then stepped out of the gondola and ran once more down the halls, only this time in need of feeding her child than telling Allen about Garnet's first word.

The red head entered the room in enough time to find Garnet crying for her food. "You know, this is why I never leave you alone for one second," she said to her child. And so thier feeding ritual started. Kit almost fell into a sleeping state, but was quickely drawn away from that when Garnet bit her. "Damn it, child. Stop biting!"

-------------

The days and months passed by and Allen was lucky enough to be at the order for Garnet's first steps. And in fact, the silver haired man had helped his wife with teaching the child to walk. This experiance made oth of the girl's parents smile bright and warm, so Garnet joined them and smiled too.

And Garnet learning to walk and run made things very, _very_ diffiult for Kit. This was because it caused Garnet to run every where, exploring the large building. And Kit would have to chase after her. And then Garnet moved to the stage where she decided she didn't like to wear anything. And run around the building buck naked. Kit would still chase after the girl, only this time, with Garnet's clothes.

-----------

One night, Kit and Allen were in their room at Garnet's feeding time. Kit sighed and turnned to look at Allen.

"You know, Allen," she said. "There's only one thing I miss about being pregnant."

"What is that?" the silver haired man asked.

"I didn't have to worry about my period," Kit said quite bluntly.

Allen just stared in silence, sweat droping.

-------------

Soon Garnet was about one year old. And with that age, came teething. She would cry and cry and nothing would work to make her stop. Kit would sing to her. Nothing. Kit would give her a pacefier. Nada. Lavi would do his best funny faces. Zilch. Then Komui gave Garnet a teething ring. Kit sighed in relief when there was finaly silence. The red head thanked Komui greatly for the assistance.

-------------

In what seemed no time flat, the tree years and two minths were up. Garnet had been taken off of the breast and had been on the bottle, but now that she was three years old, she could pretty much eat solid foods.

Kit was sent on a mission as soon as they could possibly send her on one. That was when Kit first asked Alice and Toma to babysit Garnet.

"But, mama! Where d'ya have to go?" Garnet asked.

"I have some important work that I need to do, sweety! Mr. Toma and Ms. Alice will be watching over you while I'm gone. Be good for them, okay?"

"Okay," Garnet said, voice full of disapointment.

Kit ruffled Garnet's hair. "Good." With that, Kit left for Komui's office.

--------------

Three days later, Kit came back to a happy Garnet hanging from her neck. The child was giggling happily that her mother had returnned home safely. Kit picked up her daughter and, with Allen, stepped off of the gondola. The family walked off to the mess hall to have lunch.

-End-

Wow. Now all that's left is the epilogue. silecne for a moment This will be the first multipul chapter storie that I've ever finnished... 'Tis a joyus day for a writer! And now accepting reviews!

Do you think I'm using the thingy too much? I wonder...??

Well, the next one is the last one. Ja ne!


	21. epilogue

Epilogue,

Five years had passed since the day that Garnet Michelle Walker was born. The Walker family had never been happier. However, Kit and Allen were _very_ cautious when they wanted to have an intamite night alone together so that Kit would not wind up pregnant again. And whenever Kit and Allen wanted a night alone, they would aske either Emoen, Lenalee, or Lavi to watch Garnet. And it usualy wound up being Lavi or Lenalee, because Emoen was now married to Kanda and she would like to have some alone time with her husbend.

Although, Kit and Allen would also ask Komui to look after Garnet sometines too. But Lenalee would watch the young red head more than anyone else when she wasn't on missions. Well, Emoen was buisy with Kanda, Lavi was buisy with the library, and Komui was buisy with Reever.

And then there was also the times that the girl's parents would have Toma and/or Alice as a babysitter for the girl when they were out on missions. And it would always be better for the two to ask that task of the finders, as they didn't have as dangerous a job as the exorcists did.

Any way, The intercom beeped to life. "Kit Stanton, Allen Walker, Emoen Mage, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi, please report to Komui's office. Kit Stanton, Allen Walker, Emoen Mage, Gracia Heidrich, Ryumaru Kinamoto, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi, please report to Komui's office."

The group of friends all looked between eachother. They had _all_ been called up. Not just one or two of them, but _ALL_ of them.

"Time to get a babysitter," Kit said to herself. And with that, she walked off, Allen following close behind.

Everyone else just stood up from their table and went in the direction of Komui's office.

Kit looked at Allen. "This next mission's gonna be a doozy!" she said, a little worried.

-End of Love Triangle-

As you can tell from that, we will have ourselves a, dun dun dun, SEQUAL! So, yeah. Now that the story is over, it's time for the special thanks. Special thanks go out to all of you who read and reviewed this story. Even though it was really only three of you...But still, I love you guys! It was finnished all because of you! Because you are all my loyal readers! Now, if you haven't read any of my other stories, I would suggest you go do it...after you review! I can guarentee you that the sequal will take time for me to do. I especialy need more review for my Gundam Wing song fic. The song is Nemo by Nightwish. Good song. Good band. I love them. And I know that Demon's sinner loves them too. They have read and reviewed _ever story I've written! _Now, please take her example and read and review all of my other stories that appeal to you.

Thank you! And now, until I post the first chapter of the sequal, Ja ne!


End file.
